The Voice
by JeniNeji
Summary: COMPLETE All he has ever known of his partner is her distorted voice. Still, he never paid much attention to it. However, when it suddenly disappears, the assassin realizes he must have it back...and soon, before it's too late.
1. Conflict

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**JeniNeji Comments: **

This is a sort of random idea I got and decided to give it a try. This is the first fanfic I do for Rurouni Kenshin and furthermore, my main language is Spanish. Sorry for the mistakes I know ought to be hiding there somewhere, yes, I need a beta-reader…but have none for this anime yet. ^^ If this piece is liked, I have started to mentally develop further chapters so…enjoy!

**xxoOoxx**

**The Voice**

**

* * *

**

_Because I never realized it, I do now._

_I have come to rely on you._

_Blindly._

_Mutedly._

**

* * *

**

**xxoOoxx**

"Good morning" the distorted voice a female spoke from a black laptop. A line of three kanji swirled monotonously on the screen, the sign of the infamous company he worked for. "How are you doing today, Battousai?"

The red haired man ignored the screen and the voice while he dried his long strands of crimson hair. The white towel contrasted impressively, making the innocent scene somehow turn wicked. Maybe it was the way his hands flexed automatically as he moved them, perhaps it was the way his sinful hair invited to be touched or the chiseled muscles of his abdomen. Sadly, there was no one in the room to watch the edible man.

"I am sorry," the distorted voice said evenly "I forgot to notice the hour, you must still be drying or dressing" she excused herself and the sound of rustling paper could be heard as she began to do something else.

A little smirk appeared on his usually dead lips. He had come to like the way she had accustomed to his tight routine. It spoke of intelligence, commitment and organization. The way he liked his partner to be, no mistakes no unnecessary spilled blood.

He lazily threw the short white towel to the basket and then untied the one at his hips and did the same. He freely walked towards his accommodated closet and opened it thoughtful. He glanced at the clothes, and stuck to the dark colored ones as it was his custom. Without further thought he drew out a faded blue jean and a dark-gray blue shirt. He brought the clothes out and placed them on his bed as he moved to the drawer for a pair of boxers. After selecting one he fancied and putting it on, he finally proceeded to dress up.

He walked to the bigger dresser and picked up his brush and slumped on the comfortable desk chair in front of his costly laptop. He glanced at the moving kanji with bored amber eyes before he began to work on the few knots that had decided to take residence on his silky hair.

"Good morning," he asked his unknown female partner. He knew the last names of the selective group of persons who hereditary worked on her position, the mediators, but he had never been told about her and he had never bothered to ask. There was no need to know anything about her, he was a professional, and they didn't get themselves involved with people from work. That was law. "I appreciate your preview understanding" he added after a pause.

"There is no need Battousai, sir" the distorted voice hastily commented "It was I who was rude" the voice stopped abruptly as if thinking something over but seeming to decide otherwise "You have a mission tonight, it will be most…challenging" the voice warned.

The Battousai didn't bother to answer and instead, concentrated on tying the hair band on his usual high ponytail. He walked towards his night table and took a package of new socks and pulled it open with a quick tug. He proceeded to find his black leather shoes and once again walked to the desk chair, this time putting on his socks.

"The targets is Jineh" the voice of the female continued, aware that he was not going to comment anything "The information says that you have encountered him before, thus, making you more effective than other unknowing professionals, however, his location had become erratic and the bureau has been unable to pinpoint him effectively".

He was now tying the straps of his shoes listening to the blabbering of his partner. He knew she was aware that these unimportant facts irked, the minimum difference on the loudness of her voice hinted him so, but they both understood that it was protocol. He lay back on his chair and closed his eyes, waiting for her usual business voice. After ten seconds, it returned.

"Your job is to locate and eliminate the target" a pause were she took a deep breath and then the final sentence "The standard precautions" the voice finished, and somehow, the nagging feeling that she wanted to express something additional came to him. He was an assassin, had been for the last fifteen years. His skills were unmatchable, but those were not the only one which kept him alive, he had learned to trust his instincts.

"Tanuki" the Battousai carefully used his partner's cover name "Is there anything else you should inform me?" he waited for a moment, his thumbs joining each others as he searched the possible things she would feel the need to share with him.

It came as a surprise when her guarded voice, something he had never heard from her before, came "No Battousai, sir" he frowned now unsettled "That's all there is to report".

"Very well" the Battousai replied his usual cut line and the sound of the connection between them shutting filled the room.

His amber eyes glared suspiciously at the screen of his laptop for a few seconds, distrusting his mediator for a moment, before once again walking to his closet. Silently he drew out a long grey coat and walked towards his living room. He tediously took his long katana from its resting place and strapped it against his belt and walked out of the room.

**xxoOoxx**

It was almost sunrise when he came back to his apartment. It wasn't until he closed the door behind him that the weariness of the search for Jineh finally left him. He moved the familiar way towards the holder of his katana and placed the unused item there.

After that he walked towards his bedroom and began to undress of his sweaty shirt and threw it to the laundry…and noticed that it was half-way filled, so he would need to wash them soon. Feeling his feet a little sore thanks to all the walking he'd done he decided to lie on his full bed. He turned to the alarm clock at the small wooden table at his side and stared at the flashy red colors, 5:43 am. After a necessary stretch he set up the alarm clock for 7:00 and closed his eyes.

The annoying beep of the alarm sounded a moment later and he narrowed his golden eyes angrily at the device. With now rested feet but a sore back he rose from the bed and forced his limbs to take him to the shower. He opened the knob and pushed it to the right side, letting the warming water splash away the soreness of his muscles.

He hadn't found Jineh last night. Now the warning Tanuki had given him made perfect sense. The man had gone unstable and paranoid, he ought to be in order to remain alive, but _that_ made his task more difficult. He had visited the clubs, downtown and even the parks. Many times over, trying to make an organize schedule to set the hours, but it seemed that the man was no where. Never before had this happen and then again, the once again warning of they knowing each other became another boulder on the way. He would have to change his routine and search parameters a little for this special case, or he would fail his first assassination.

An obnoxious ringing sound came in from the open door of his bathroom and his eyes instinctively narrowed. He knew that in theory his laptop had a device which allowed his partner to call out to him, but this was the first time he had actually heard the sound.

He hurried to dry a little and stomped down the hall towards his laptop. He couldn't help but to press his lips together in displeasure. If he didn't think that whatever this whole ordeal was important, he would have growled. He sighed loudly when the first naughty drops of water ran down from his hair and tickled down his back. He stopped in front of his laptop and gazed at the familiar kanji.

"I'm here Tanuki" he said and didn't hide his anger "This better be important".

Tanuki didn't reply immediately and his amber eyes were starting to dig a whole on the screen of his laptop "Battousai. Good Morning," a disrupted voice began smoothly and a feeling of uneasiness immediately rocked him. This was not Tanuki's voice "Tanuki is currently unavailable," the female voice kept on as if it were a daily occurrence. It angered him, this was not habitual. He had never liked the idea of having a partner, that was no secret; however, that the bureau decided to change his partner just like that, it infuriated him in a way he never thought possible. "I am here to receive the report about the current status of your assigned task" the female voice finally said and the loosely command was not well received.

"What is your alias?" Battousai's stern voice demanded. He couldn't believe the anger he was feeling. If it was being interrupted from his shower, the soreness of his muscles, the lack of sleep, the futile search the night before, this woman's unprofessionalism or the sum of them all, he wasn't sure, but there was no hiding it, he felt his demons stirring inside of him.

"Is it important?" the distorted voice replied disrespectfully and it was the last vestige to common sense he had. He closed the lid of the laptop with an unrestrained shove and cursed loudly.

He stomped down towards his bed and moved the sheets carelessly away, searching for his mobile. After some seconds, his hands caught it and he began to dial a phone number he had memorized. After a few rings a respectful voice answered.

"Himura" the man on the other line greeted evenly.

"I can't believe the impertinence of your mediators" he growled without restrain "I want that _woman_ you partnered with me removed now" the red haired demanded.

The line was silent for a moment "Why?" was the one word reply.

"No one orders me around," the Battousai growled "and her voice is sickening" he added to make his point.

"Himura," the voice of his boss began and he instantly knew he had overstepped his boundaries "With someone of your talents, I am sure you can deal with it. You are a professional and I am sure that her _sickening_ tone of voice is something you can ignore. We don't need for partners to _like_ each other we only need them to pass reports and missions".

He didn't say anything, he couldn't. He knew he may be acting thoughtlessly, but he just couldn't accept his boss's logic, and he couldn't disobey him either, so he simply chose to remain silent.

After a minute, a sigh escaped his boss "Himura," the relaxing voice once again began "It's temporary," the boss informed him "your mediator will return in three days".

"I understand" he managed to force out "Forgive my unusual unwillingness Katsura-sama" he said, this was sincere.

"Do not think of it Himura," Katsura replied easily "We all have bad days" he commented with an understanding tone. "So, I am to assume this means you didn't complete your mission last night?"

"No sir" Himura respectfully informed "I was unable to find the target, sir" he explained evenly, and was suddenly reminded of the way Tanuki directed herself to him. It was similar to the way he directed himself to Katsura.

"I see" Katsura replied in thought "Very well Himura, I shall expect your next report" he continued "Until then" and the phone line disconnected.

He stared at his cell phone for long moments, undecided about the results of his conversation with Katsura. Three days, he will have to deal with this insolent woman for only three days, after that, his real partner will return. Three days, he kept on saying. He was a professional; he could deal with three days.

**xxoOoxx**

His room has never been so messy, but neither has been his mood. Piles of papers were scattered around the room. He had begun his search.

Seven days had passed since his new _partner_ had been assigned to him, three since he began to search for Tanuki's real identity, two days have passed since he killed Jineh and a day since he last slept.

He still didn't know why he bothered. Why should he worry about Tanuki? There was no logical reason for this obsession that had taken over him, but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it had been the dedication she had showed him, memorizing his life or the nagging feeling he had last time he crossed words with her, she had _wanted_ to tell him something.

After three days of investigation, he had narrowed the possibilities to two. She was either a descendant of the Makimachi's who currently had a female representative named Misao, or she was the female descendant of the Kamiya's, whose representative was named Kaoru. They were the only two who had began to work two years ago, the same time he began to work with Tanuki.

After close consideration, he believed her to be Kaoru rather than Misao. The first had kendo teaching on a martial art by the name Kamiya Kasshin, which was a complicated art that focused on defeating an enemy without killing it, making extensive use of pressure points and nerves. Furthermore, it required a strong commitment and extreme strong will, something he believe Tanuki possessed. The later, Misao, was descendant of a renowned family of ninjas. Ninja's were silent and somber by nature, but he has found that the young female was anything but such, and that her energetic ways had caused her some problems.

The unusual ringing of his cell phone immediately attracted his attention and he left the papers and went to the origin of the sound. He took the mobile and his golden eyes narrowed when the caller id registered the caller as 'unknown'. After a quick debate he flung it open and pressed it to his ear.

A moment later someone spoke "Battousai, sir" the caller voiced. He recognized that voice, the strength and the cautious pronunciation of each syllable, even the exact two seconds pause between the two words. It was his partner. She had contacted him at last, she was alive.

Still, there was something anomalous. She had _called _him_._ She was not contacting him by means of his laptop, she was using his mobile. Surprise filtered through his pores as he finally noticed it. She had talked to him, with her real voice, not her distorted one. He had needed a moment to recall her voice and he felt his whole body tense with exhilaration.

Her voice was…lovely. Her strength as a martial artist echoed on her voice, the strength, stubbornness and even defiance. It was a moment of bliss, the feeling of realization was obscuring all the tiredness he had felt these last days. It was as if he had been waiting, daily, these last to years to uncover her, her voice, her soul, like a lover relented on the act of undressing a loved one. And he felt greedy, needy, he wanted to hear her voice once again.

"Kaoru" he had whispered, no hint of doubt. He was sure that was her name, he wanted her to have that name. He wanted her to be the descendant of the Kamiya Household. He wanted her to be the one of the 'Sword which protected Life'.

He worshipped the startled gasp he had earned from her, it was her. Kamiya Kaoru. A second passed before her voice overcame the surprise and her business voice once again coated her normal one "I need to deliver a report to headquarters," she instructed with a strange mix of authority and respect "The white tiger is on the loose".

_Wench!_ He heard a man scream infuriated on the background of her phone. He narrowed his eyes in alarm, was she on a mission? He knew there were some mediators who had double jobs, one for mediating between the company and assassins and another one for intelligence missions, many of them working as undercover. It amazed him that his Tanuki was one of those, he had never expected it.

"Kaoru" he said again and he loved the way it felt as it left his mouth "Are you on a mission?" he asked with some preoccupation.

The abrupt sound of a door being pushed down made him tense, what was going on there? "I will contact when I am able to" she dully informed. _You will die today!_ The shout promised with anger "Dismissed" and as soon as he heard those words a crashing sound was heard and then the line went dead.

She had destroyed her cell phone, the undeniable truth of the act not going unnoticed. She had done that to prevent any type of tracking that would lead the enemy to contact them, but, she had destroyed her possibly only salvation as well.

A mix of dread and anticipation made way through his senses and he began to dial a familiar number. After a few rings, the strong voice of his boss answered "Himura" the call had obviously been unexpected.

"The white tiger is on the loose" he passed on the phrase his partner had told him "My partner contacted me" he simply explained.

"I see" Katsura simply stated and took a deep breath "Prepare yourself Himura, you may need to work tonight".

"Understood" Himura's voice suddenly became darker, wilder and his eyes began to turn a feral golden color. Tonight, he was going to hunt.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…maybe, depends…**

**xxoOoxx**

**Please, comment! **


	2. Target, found!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**I can't believe ****it! 35 reviews for one chapter. Oh my God! O_O…it was like…and it was just sort of a random thing! Well, that aside… Animeprincess07 has volunteer to help me beta-read this short novel…yes, it will be sort of short, sorry, but my classes begin on August 10 so…I will be a little occupied to make it too long. **

**We hope to be posting the chapters soon…but hey [not so soon], remember that they are going to be beta-edited so it will be a little more time. Please, be good with me…and us.**

**Here is the second chapter of The Voice, enjoy!**

**xxoOoxx**

**The Voice**

**2**

_I don't bleed, only my heart does._

_Mend it, now._

_Softly._

_Caring._

**xxoOoxx**

The truth is, he had spread those rumors about this gathering purposely. It was bait which couldn't be ignored, even when the smell of a trap was poisonous. Even more so when the activity was going to last for three days, a gangster meeting in the most luxurious Hotel & Casino of Japan? For three days…too fishy.

Still, he was sure that _they _were going to send an undercover. He had not been mistaken, Yukishiro Enishi, was never mistaken. He had watched the guests the first night, the anticipation of the game pumping his blood happily. He had visually revised each of his guests, and they were all there, no one came late, no one was missing. He had never enjoyed the game of 'hide and seek' when he had been young, but now, at the age of twenty-six he had learned to do so…in his own way.

After that little search, he still had three leads: Cooks, security or the extras…the succulent women. If he was to go for simplicity, it would be security, but if he channeled his thought with those of the infamous company, he was sure the spy wasn't going to be on security…so he didn't bother much.

At the next day, most of the guest had been on the pools. People gossiped between themselves and laugher filled the place. Of course, so did the scanty bikinis. He had spent the first half-hour inspecting the females for any oddity, in fact, he had found none. However, he had to admit that he had just taken some glances, he was not worried about this spy, and so, he hadn't scrutinized for it seriously as of yet.

He had been wearing gray surfing shorts even when he had no real intention of swimming, but since he owned some, this was the best excuse to use them. He didn't spend money foolishly, and so, he had to make sure to use those pieces of clothing stored on the back of his closet…he knew it was just a matter of time.

He had summoned these people out of boredom. Many of them were associates he disliked. The one's which were really important never attended such things. True, most of them were…older and boring, but others that were almost as young as him were still working through their 'empires'. He had been orphaned when he was very young and had managed to reach China. As a lone, poor and weak boy he had mixed with thugs and from them he managed to learn some tricks, which later helped him reach his current state, his current Empire. He had luck as well. He had to admit the heavens had shone upon him at that time. It was ironic, the heavens helped a man become the greatest and most feared drug dealer of the Orient…well almost; he was just starting with India now.

A woman neared him and sat at his side with a sultry smile. She offered him a drink which he politely denied, he was not over worried about the spy or his cheap enemies but he wasn't going to be foolish either. He looked at the red haired woman over his shades, his eyes roaming her figure from her face to her feet before turning altogether and dismissing her. He had heard her angry mutter, she had been left with a broken pride and…an aching body. He had no interest in her, she was not the spy; he was sure. There was only thing that had allured him from his bed today and that was, exploring the supposedly undercover abilities of the Aku-Soku-San.

The Aku-Soku-San was Japan's infamous branch of assassins. They had inherited the name from a rebellious group back in the Tokugawa Era, the Shinsengumi. It had surprised him to find that in the beginning, there had been two groups fighting for power: The Shinsengumi and the Imperialist. After nearly ten years of war, the two sides managed an agreement and had finally merged making thus, the infamous company.

The company where _he_ worked. Memories of his childhood assaulted him and he fisted his hands in anger. _He_ was the source of all his pain, of all his misery. He was one of the three most powerful assassins of Aku-Soku-San, Hitokiri Battousai.

The name made him growl with his deep hatred. The Battousai had murdered his sister, his only sister. Tomoe had been betrothed to Kiyosato Akira since childhood and had been very in love with him. She was his right hand on his work and had done everything she could have to always help her beloved. She had been a hard worker, dutiful and extremely beautiful. He had always been proud of his sister, even when he was still barely twelve; he knew he loved her deeply, even more than he loved his severe father. But she still died, not all that greatness or beauty had kept her alive. He could still see her pale body and the angry slash that had cut her from shoulder to waist. She had been innocent; she had not needed to die, Akira had been the target, but she had been a witness.

He was going to avenge Tomoe. He was going to make Battousai suffer as much as he had. So, he had finally become strong enough to enter the deadly world of Japan's underground and he had begun his search for Battousai. He hadn't been able to find much about the man. His previous contact, Jineh, had only said so much…and he had been somewhat unstable, so it was distrustful information. Still, Yukishiro Enishi wasn't one to be disheartened so quickly, and well, he made this gathering to know how Aku-Soku-San dealt with these matters. So far, they have done remarkably well. They surely knew how to put an undercover agent. However, no one could best him, he had this…sixth sense or an eccentricity that few were aware of.

His turquoise eyes suddenly glanced at the door which lead to the Hotel, and smirked when a shudder took hold of his body, beginning from his knees, going up his tights and brazing his chest. From the Hotel came a young woman, twenty at most, and walked towards him. She had long black hair that caressed her fined hips and sleek arms with the soft hint of muscles. She had a white towel on her shoulder and an authentic par of renowned sunglasses. Her skin was pale, but still healthy pale. These were, however, small additions to her controlled and refine movements. The gracefulness she accomplished shouted her skill as a martial artist.

He kept his smirk even when she was nearing him and he couldn't help the second tremor that racked him when she raised her chin sensuously away with just the necessary amount of rebelliousness. She walked past him without a second glance, he noticed with an injured pride, and settled on one of the empty beach chairs. He turned his upper half and stared at her as she placed the towel over the chair, the obsessive-clean type. He grinned when he watched other men staring at her, the lustrous marked lines of her back, the slender legs and her short and inviting bikini skirts.

He accommodated himself on his chair again. Yes, not many knew of his sixth sense. They couldn't use women as spies on him. That could never work. Why? Well, because he had a thing for singular women and they never, escaped his radar or his deadly hands. Specially the martial artists.

**xOx**

Night had finally come and he was sitting on a huge rectangular table. It was made of onyx stone but was covered with glass making it look royal. He was glad that the table he was sitting on was a little higher than the floor where the other tables were set, it allowed him to see all the other tables and occupants without stressing his neck.

Almost everyone had finished eating and most of them had gone to a small stage on a corner where a DJ was mixing some music for them. He watched as they danced or some wobbled a little since they had drank one too many drinks. The lights of the room had dimmed to relax the people and allow some…privacy for the unstoppable indiscretions of some.

His aqua eyes inspected the room for the woman he guessed was the spy. After a little search he found her surrounded by a couple of men and some overly pompous dressed women. He smiled when he watched her attire approvingly. She had her hair up on an exotic ponytail with golden pins and was wearing only a simple golden wristband. Her dress was dark: maybe red, wine or purple. It was stretch, making her tiny waist stand out under her moderate chest and over her exquisite hips. Her back was completely bare and the lack of a bra made him smirk. Was she using temptation as a cover, hoping to distract most men? It _was_ working.

The buzzing of his cell phone ripped his eyes from the slender woman at the bar and after confirming the caller he flipped the phone open.

"Tell me" the rough voice of Yukishiro Enishi asked on a loud voice, drowning the music on the background.

"Of course," a sultry female voice replied, not afraid at all of the dangerous drug dealer "There is definitely an uninvited guest at your party" the voice confirmed with satisfaction.

"Those aren't news" he replied somewhat annoyed "I knew that since a week ago" he said with impatience, he had know that it was impossible that Aku-Soku-San would dismiss the opportunity.

"Of course," the voice laughed "Well, to the details then," the woman began and took on a sickly alluring voice "Woman, black hair, blue eyes, 5'2 inches tall".

Enishi couldn't help his satisfied laugh. He had gotten the correct woman all right, though he hadn't confirmed the color of her eyes yet "I had pinpointed her already, anything else?" he asked, his voice more relaxed.

"Maybe," the woman said, but this time her voice was somewhat serious "I overheard some…rumors. She may be Battousai's…partner" she explained warily.

The world turned black, then red and then black again. Battousai's partner?! He closed the cell phone without thinking and stood. He couldn't believe it, it was simply impossible. The Gods were still shining upon him! It was the only thing that made sense, his sister was with him, and she was helping him get his revenge!

Battousai's partner! He wondered if she had been paired up with him because she was the strongest female or if it was simply coincidence. But still, that the company had sent _her,_ Battousai's partner to this gathering…it was simply, unexpected. Or, maybe not. After hearing what his leak had told him he finally decided on something, he _had_ to have her, tonight!

The white haired drug dealer danced his way through the crowd, his blood singing it's over joy. He walked towards the entrance room and intercepted one of his subordinates. "You" he called abruptly making the man squirm momentarily "I want _that_ woman," he said as he signaled for the young spy "in my room" he ordered and fled the room.

**xxoOoxx**

He hadn't been contacted that night, not the morning after either; in fact, he hadn't been contacted at all. He could assume that Katsura had managed to resolve Tanuki's disappearance without his help, but he doubted it. Was he being left out?

_Kamiya Kaoru._ How controlled her voice had sounded, even when she was being accosted by what he guessed were bodyguards. It only made him more curious about her. Why? Why did he have to get involved on this? Only because of curiosity? It couldn't be…but he was one to trust his instincts…and he will.

"Battousai. Good Morning" the still unfamiliar voice of his _temporary_ partner came from the laptop. Weary and tense he walked towards the chair in front of it and sat "Battousai?" the woman asked and he growled. She was so imposing!

"I'm here" he replied blankly "What do you want?" he lashed at her.

"I think I deserve more respect assassin" she lashed back at him.

"And I think I deserve faster service. You are not paid to lash out at me, they pay you for delivering messages" he growled back.

"You have the day off. Dismissed."

He smirked. He preferred this strategy with her, that way he won't have to hear her voice. It only served to remind him how much he preferred Tanuki's voice. He hadn't slept last night, still expecting the call, the one that never came.

He wondered if she had been killed already…he didn't think so. At least not yet, she was a wonderful piece of information and he was sure that they, whoever they are, were going to try to extract it from her. If he guessed correctly her sense of honor would make her hold to that information for a while, and she must be found in that meantime.

He walked towards his closet and took out plain black clothes and a long leather black coat. After taking his sword he fled the room. He was going to have to contact his own information resources, since it was apparent that Katsura was leaving him aside on this mission.

A pang of hurt and betrayal slapped at him, but he was quick to erase it. Katsura was right to deny him participation. He had become quite unreliable this last week, always moody and uncooperative. The fight with his new mediator and his constant calls had disconcerted The Company. This was not who he was. People had become frightened of this new Battousai, and so had him. He had no idea of what he was doing and had no idea of what he was going to do later either. The demon had escaped his chains, he was free.

As he walked down the streets he stopped in a few places. Contacting some thugs and sellers he had overlooked before. He had found nothing, no one knew about something odd or someone important visiting. He had been somewhat frustrated, but he himself had not overheard much. He had to admit that for years he had been one to never ask questions and only to do as ordered, this fact had made him slow.

Sunset was nearing and his anger was growing. This was going too slow, he repeated himself once and again. The idea of calling Katsura had crossed his mind, but he knew that it was a bad idea, besides, he was Battousai, he wasn't supposed to need help. A strange feeling of dread slipped inside of him, was he losing his abilities? Had he gone weak?

The loud music of a bar made him twitch his eyes. He walked past the people and settled on the bar calling out to the bartender.

"How odd to see you so soon Battousai" the surprised voice of the male-female bartender greeted him "Want something to drink?" the bartender with short dark hair with pointy ends asked with unhidden interest.

"Give me something strong…whatever" Battousai said edgily and stared as the bartender as he prepared the drink. He received it with a small nod and drowned the drink in one swoop.

"So Battousai, did you find Jineh?" the bartender asked evenly, his eyes didn't show any ill intentions.

"Yeah" Battousai muttered and his amber eyes turned momentarily to the screen over the bartender.

"In that case," the bartender said with a smile "I have something for you…someone came today and left it for you" the bartender said handing him an envelope.

Battousai snatched the enveloped and opened it in a second. His golden eyes moved over the words hastily…and he gripped the paper tight, making the corners shrug. _Damnation!_

"Thanks Kamatari" Battousai said with a strong voice and handed the bartender a twenty and left the room hurriedly, leaving the bartender shrugging nonchalantly.

Battousai hurried to his car and sped up to the "little" complex of Tokyo, where only the blue bloods could live. He drove like a mad man, in fact, he was mad…very. The words on the white sheet of paper still hunted him, the address on it flashing on his brain over and over again.

_I have a woman with me. I think she's was spying on me. Find me tonight or else…you won't find me…unless I wan__t you to, and with this little exquisiteness I found…I think it won't be anytime soon. _

**xxoOoxx**

At the same time a man, nearing his forties received a phone call. The tall man looked over his cigarette to his mobile. He lazily stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen counter and pressed the SEND button.

"Saitou" the voice of a respectful man asked from the other line "It's me" the man identified himself, he was Kogoro Katsura "You will have to work tonight and…together with another assassin" the man told flatly.

Hajime Saitou groaned and took his cigarette with two skilled fingers "I don't mind, unless he's Battousai or he would only slow me down".

"Battousai is…unable to complete this job" Katsura commented "You will work with Okita" the man on the line explained "Prepare, in fifteen minutes the report would be on the laptop. Dismissed."

Fifteen minute later the report had been delivered to him and he walked out of the door of his apartment with his sword skillfully hidden and an address engraved on his mind. The mission was easy, and he liked it, it brought back memories. _Kill everyone on a certain floor of a luxurious Hotel, women included._

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**Please, comment!**


	3. The challenge, the trap

diSclaImer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Hey people…chapter 3 is finally out. At last…I was getting worried…I thought something had happen to my beta, it was like, God maybe she's in the hospital or something…but well, it was kind something different, but, hey, we have to have some fun (maybe). So, enjoy this new chapter and please, (it's kind of an order) don't take it out on my beta. We have our days, ne?**

**AP07:**** Hi everyone please do not be mad at JeniNeji for how long it took to update and get this chapter out. It was my fault. I had a lot of school work come at me right when she emailed me this chapter to edit. Not only that but I also had my sister's wedding to finally get done with. All I can say is thank God it is over with. So yeah if you want to be mad at someone it would be me. Enjoy.**

**xxoOoxx**

**The Voice **

**3**

**xxoOoxx**

The heat of the mission, blazes.

The honor tumbles.

Adrenaline.

Pain.

**xxoOoxx**

Someone's voice caused her to awake, but, even as she tried her eyelids refrained from opening. Slowly, her consciousness began to fill the holes in her memories, telling her what had happen. They were mere fading images…

Her dress.

The people…the party.

The bar.

Her water…

The white haired tiger.

She had been discovered. China's mafia boss had realized that Aku-Soku-San had filtered and undercover agent. He had spotted her.

_I can believe you missed the show yesterday._ A voice ominously spoke. _Well, I'll tell you all about it. It began…_ The voice was definitely male.

After some effort she opened her eyes and she stared at the thin man sitting on the edge of her bed, talking on his cell phone. He was completely off, speaking about a TV show. She had a terrible headache and her arms felt numb.

_Dork, he kissed her! At last, he confessed his love to her_. The man continued. He was surely a terrible guard.

Kaoru began to sit when a terrible pain flared from her hip. She bit her lip to prevent the whimper that almost escaped her. Gods! It felt awful. Her still slightly unfocused blue eyes looked down to her hip and she found it bandaged. Dazed she turned to the side and she came face to face with a machine, like…was she in a hospital? Impossible! What had they done to her?!

_Yeah, I know, I liked the other girl too, but I think this one is best for him. Yeah, I'll take the other chick for me._ He laughed.

The cell phone… Kaoru warily glanced at the unknowing man and after a deep breath she flung forward and hit the man on the back of his head with all the strength she could muster at the moment. A startled gasp left the man and even as his eyes found hers, he couldn't remain conscious and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Kaoru cried out then, her whole body twisting at her abrupt movement. She had to remain doubled over for half a minute before the pain began to fade a little. She turned to the side and carefully set her feet on the cold marble floor. Her eyes fell on the mobile lying on the floor and a grim line settled on her lips. Cursing her pain, she reclined against the wall and slid down and after a few pants took the cell phone. She stared at the device as an awful song began to play. She scowled and denied the entry call.

Looking around her she spotted a tiny bathroom. Using the last remnants of strength she had she propped herself up, walked into the bathroom and shut the door with the lock. She was feeling nauseous, her body hurt so much.

Looking at the cell phone she mentally debate who to call, but finally decided to call Battousai since he was the strongest and most loyal assassin of Aku-Soku-San. After dialing, the stray thought that he may not answer crossed her mind, but it was too late now.

The ringing stopped and she was thankful. Taking a deep breath she steadied her voice "Battousai, sir" she had greeted, as usual. Imagine her surprise when he called her by her name! Not Tanuki, Kaoru!

Years of training helped her hide her surprise and continue with her steady voice "I need to deliver a report to headquarters" she had said and then frowned. What was it again? Yes, she remembers now "The white tiger is on the loose". Yes, Yukishiro Enishi had already obtained firm ties in Japan's underground and his products were currently being sold on the streets. He needed to be taken care of and…soon.

The hard pounding on the bathroom door made her tense. _Wench!_ A man's voice shouted from behind it. They had found about her sooner than she had wanted…it probably was the empty pulse the machines had captured. She knew she had forgotten something! She should have placed them on the guard's body. Foolish, foolish!

"Kaoru, are you on a mission?" Battousai had asked her and once again she was surprised by him. Had he known all along about her? Even when many questions surfaced on her mind, she had no time to seek for answers "I will contact when I am able to" she said and weariness was affecting her body.

_You __will die tonight!_ The frustrated man threatened from behind the door and she numbly stared at the still holding door. It wouldn't hold for much longer…and there was something else she needed to do before getting caught…what was it? Yes, destroy the cell phone!

"Dismissed" she informed and she threw the cell phone against the bathroom's mirror just in time when the door fell down. She watched the pieces of glass and what had been the mobile fall apart and a smirk came over her face. She had done it.

After that, everything went black.

**xxoOoxx**

Battousai finally reached the intended place, the penthouse the note Kamatari gave him had pointed out. It was a highly alluring place, and he feared that even the lights were brighter on these parts…that weren't something he liked at the moment.

He carelessly parked on the highway and walked towards the over luxurious building hastily. His hand was aching; the need to take the hilt of his sword and slit someone's throat was overwhelming. Still, he could retain his demon locked inside, he had gotten to the penthouses, he had gotten here on time, there was no way he was going to loose, no way he was going to let anything happen to Kaoru. Nothing.

He walked inside the first floor of the building and entered without signing in and the security guard hurried out of his cabin and followed him. A small turn and he had drawn his sword at light's speed and was pushing it menacingly against the man's throat.

"I have an appointment" he had said, and he knew that he was growling, but he didn't want neither interferences or to lose a second "Do not concern with calling for the police, this event never happened, you never saw me" he warned and continued the path towards the elevators.

He pressed the up button and looked up at the numbers. The elevator was going up and out of patience he decided to take the stairs. He flew up the stair and a minute later he had reached the tenth floor. He opened the door and stopped once he invaded the hallway. There was no sound, no sign of life. Cautiously he walked to the penthouse to the right, the one with the A and stopped by the door. He waited for a few seconds as he tuned his senses to the inside of the room. There was no movement, no sound. Somehow dubious he kicked the door and it flung open and came back after colliding with the wall.

His amber eyes looked inside the room, but there was no one. He slowly made his way inside the penthouse and began to search in the rooms. Opening door after door he was greeted by the same sight, emptiness. It wasn't until he reached the last door when something changed.

"You finally came Battousai" a male voice joked and he narrowed his yellow eyes angrily. He stepped inside the room, but it was empty, there was no one there. He inspected the room further and his eyes found a laptop over a table, facing him.

As he walked closer he was quick to notice the small blue light over the screen, immediately telling him that the webcam was on. He stared at the computer and he was able to discern an image on the screen. There, with a dim light was a man. He was sitting on a comfortable chair smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a simple dark robe and small shades. The white haired man smirked and his eyes turned feral.

"So, you are The Battousai" the man commented with a controlled voice "nice to meet finally you".

**xxoOoxx**

"I really don't know what to do," whined the young man as he hardly glanced as a man's broken body fell to the floor with a splash of blood.

"Okita…" another male voice began with patience "Women are complicated, difficult creatures," the man continued and his tone appeared to be that of a very wise man. "However, one has to say that they have their…charm for men like us," he finished and took a long draw of his cigarette. The man was tall and was dressed blue pants and a tight navy blue shirt. The way he held himself promised carnal satisfaction, lots of it. The graceful way he moved his limbs and fingers, also his gleaming amber eyes. He was not really handsome, yet something on his posture attested he was a man who knew what a woman craved by a single look and his devilish smirk implied he was very aware of this…making him even more dangerous.

"Saitou-san," Okita once again began resting his sheathed sword on his shoulder. "She's been having these strangest cravings at the most terrible hours," he explained tiredly "and if I don't do as she says…she just won't let me sleep".

Another series of grunts of pain and crumbling bodies broke the silence until the taller man let out a bored sigh "Okita, the woman is giving you a son," he said somewhat annoyed. "Do you know how tedious that must be for her? Carrying your heavy son for nine months?" he said and turned to his ex-apprentice with a subtle glare. "My wife was way worst…thank gods that it turned out to be a girl, she likes to play with her mother…but sadly, I still have no descendant to teach my techniques." he commented with some sadness.

"You are right, Saitou-san, I should appreciate it" the younger man, completely dressed in black, accepted and followed his old Master comfortably. "I would be honored if you teach my son," he added with a hint of happiness.

"Maybe I'll do it…if only to spend some time doing something fruitful," the older man said and took his almost finished cigarette and threw it to the floor. "I was glad to be the perpetuator of a massacre, but this is a lousy excuse…there are no good fighters here, this is all scum." the man growled.

"Hmm" Okita replied automatically. "I overheard there was a traitor here, an undercover female," he added and raised a hand to his jaw. "She's supposed to be with China's mafia leader…and he's strong," Okita finished apprehensively.

"Is that so?" asked Saitou as he continued his way down the hall. "Then we will have to find him…and Okita, don't interfere, I want some action".

**xxoOoxx**

"I thought I arrived here on time." Battousai intoned edgily.

"I lied," the man simply replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "I am already far away".

"Where is she?" the thin voice of an angry Battousai asked the laptop with the video call in front of him.

"Where is who?" the white haired smoking man meekly replied. He still had his smirk on his face, obviously enjoying this.

"The spy." Battousai pointed evenly, he was never one to give away his emotions and he was a cold murderer right now. The truth that he had come here to search for her gave some of his real feelings away…but he couldn't do much just brand it as honor-bound.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed with a grin. "How foolish I am," the young man added and his aqua eyes twinkled in fascination. "Right here," he said, motioning to his right. He was greeted by silence and then his grin widened. "Right, you can't see her," the man joked and stood from his chair and moved towards his laptop and moved it a little so it was facing the place he had mentioned. "There she is" he said and moved his chair a lot closer to the spy and placed it facing the laptop's webcam. He sat once again, and exhaled a puff of smoke.

Battousai felt a pang of uneasiness. There, on a huge bed lay the sprawled form of a tiny woman, but the dim light and the mess of sheets didn't allow him to make out the details of her.

"She has pretty long hair," the white haired man asked moving closer to the unconscious form of the Japanese girl and taking a fistful of it. He raised it and began to caress it down…showing dramatically the hip long length of her hair. "And it's so soft…like silk," the man said and turned to the laptop with a wicked expression. "Of course, how could I have forgotten, you have never seen her before" he taunted.

Battousai gripped the hilt of his sword with inhuman strength, the white man's taunts effectively unbalancing him. He couldn't stop his growl or the gritting of his teeth, the bastard was touching her! Had her naked on that bed! She was _his, his partner!_

"Don't worry Battousai" the white haired man cajoled. "Unlike you, I don't kill women." He said and a nasty smile once again occupied his lips. "I love women," he finished the double meaning phrase.

"Who are you?" Battousai growled out, his arms were shaking in anger. This man had challenged him beyond what anyone had before. It was unforgivable, and he was going to make sure to make him pay.

"Do you not know me?" The man had wide and surprised eyes. "I see you are really just puppets…but well, some puppets sometimes do the most horrendous things to the most erroneous persons." He explained with dejection. "I am Yukishiro Enishi, one of China's mafia bosses," he said with a proud smile.

Battousai narrowed his eyes in thought. What had a man from China to do with all this mess? His last name was definitely Japanese, so maybe there lay the problem. "She's a mere beginning undercover," Battousai began evenly. "I don't see why there is so much fuss about her".

"_You_ tell _me_ Battousai," the man replied with a smirk. "Why are you in that room trying to rescue a mere novice?" The still sitting man asked. "I know why I am here," the man resumed. "For Jinchuu…I'll make you suffer and then I am going to make you pay for killing my sister by killing you…very slowly".

"You?" the Battousai said with a cold grin. "Kill me? Make me suffer?" The red-head taunted back. "Then I don't know what makes you think that you are achieving those things now." He finished and crossed his arms challenging.

The white haired man frowned. "Do you not care about her?" Enishi asked with a frown, turning to glance at the woman besides him. "Well, it doesn't matter…she has intrigued me enough to deserve some vacations with me." He said and turned to Battousai with a grin. "I will see you soon then Battousai." Enishi finished and moved to the laptop when a sudden move startled him.

Battousai watched with horror as the woman slowly sat on the bed and the disheveled black mane fell over her face. He easily heard her grunt of pain and then her curse as her hand came to her middle and she double over, her face hiding on the white sheets. It was with some effort that he noticed that her middle and hips were bandaged.

The white haired man stood straight and Battousai could only see his middle…he was a tall man. "Do not move yet sweetheart." Enishi warned. "You will only make it worst." He advice and once again moved to the laptop.

Battousai could only hear a grunted _Bastard_ and then the connection was interrupted.

He remained frozen where he was, unable to do anything else. Unable to think about anything else. Kaoru had been taken and she had been badly wounded. He had failed completely. He was becoming rusty, old.

Guilt stomped over him and a thousand images of his killings and their corpses began to flash on his mind, and after growling and shattering the laptop to pieces, he escaped the room and the building.

**xxoOoxx**

"Yeah." Okita's voice said against his cell phone. "No, there was no one out of the usual here." He said and paused. "No undercover woman, sir." Okita finished and flipped his phone closed.

"This was a lost of time" Saitou snarled obviously angry "My sword shouldn't be tainted by these unskilled morons".

"I know Saitou-san." Okita said with a smile to appease his old Master. "So, what other hints are you going to give me to retain my sanity through my wife's pregnancy?"

"Of course." Saitou said as he once again lit another cigarette and pressed it against his lips "Do not get her pregnant again," and with that he began to walk away from the twenty-seven years old.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued**

**xxoOoxx**

**Please, comment!**


	4. The suicidal who refuses to die

DisclaiMer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**JeniNeji Comments**:

Here is an update...hmm, well Im sorry, but my beta-reader is somewhat busy so this chapter is not edited. Sorry for the grammar. If there is a beta-reader with free time, please contact me.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**The Voice**

**4**

**xxoOoxx**

_The guilt I can't wash away, never._

_Leave me demon! Or…_

_Conscience._

_God?_

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

How long had passed since he saw her for the first and last time? A week? Three weeks or a month?

_A month._

Yes, albeit he had tried to make the illusion that he didn't care or didn't bother, he remembers. A month since she had been taken a way and a month since he had failed. Failed in what? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had.

This month has been weird and unexpected. He had more days off that people to murder and he had found the need to go out and kill something. Rapist…about to rape, vagabonds or simply drug sellers. He hadn't been able to get rid of the feeling of weakness, of helplessness. And it was starting to affect him.

These last days his sword no longer rested at the wall, he rested against the headboard of his bed with sword in arms. His long left habits had returned to him, stronger, sharper and deadlier.

This whole matter was scum. Katsura no longer answered his calls and well, he didn't answer his current partner either. It was only fair. Battousai had lost his name, his position and the company's trust. He was sure that they were already cowering at headquarters, fearing what he might do. As they should.

They had been right. This case had become as personal as the blood or the smell he carried. Still, leaving him out was not the smarter thing to do. He had believed them to be more sensible and more intelligent. Seems like he had given them too much credit.

He had no trouble with going over and kill a few of them. How many have he killed already? Over a thousand? Why would a few more rotting corpses matter?

Kaoru. She had been on that scoundrel's hands for a month. How many things he had done to her? How many times he had defiled her? Tasted her sweat? How many times had he hit her? Made her bleed?

He knew there was more than that. She was a mediator and she had been implanted with a series of mechanical devices on the back of her head, which served to save all her contacts information and enable her to connect to computers to communicate with the bureau. They were surely after the information she stored. It was a complicated system which needed costly programs to uncover them, but he doubted that a mafia boss lacked such resources.

She had become a hindrance, a menace, an enemy to the Company. He could only hope she had erased everything before going to the mission…or that she didn't store anything too important.

Was she even alive?

It burned him to think of that. It had been his fault, it was because she was his partner. If she was someone else's partner she would have simply being ignored or killed. She would have been tortured so long. It was his fault.

His fault.

His fault.

Because he had killed Yukishiro Tomoe, a witness.

Snarling out loud and slashing at the objects surrounding him, he managed to gain some control over his crazed self. He needed to go away, he needed to kill someone, he needed to find her or get drunk or cry.

He needed to get out of his apartment! Now!

**xxoOoxx**

The bar was filled with excitement, and sadly, people. Sometimes it was odd, in a bar full of people no one noticed you, in an empty one all eyes were on you. This was the thought that Battousai tried to engrave on his mind to remain in this noisy place.

With great skills he made his way through the bar at the end of the club without touching or being touched by anyone. It was necessary, he was not in the mood for people, he was not in the mood to be annoyed or seduced. He was in the mood, for the first time in a decade, to drink all the sake he could find and loose consciousness.

It was with a blank face and dull sense that he finally settled on an empty boot and looked at the straight line of liquors bottles at the wall, searching for one to call out to him. None did.

"Hey, my friend" Kamatari's lively voice and smile greeted him "Aren't we seeing ourselves too often lately?" the womanly bartender asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Back off Kamatari" the low menacingly voice of Battousai replied. His cold amber eyes glared at the tall bartender in front of him. "Do you have sake here?" Battousai asked after once again glaring at the colorful bottles resting against the wall.

A small chuckle left Kamatari and his eyes turned apologetic "Sorry, I_ had"_ Kamatari said with mirth "I have a suicidal client today. I think she's trying to overdose herself in alcohol and die" he joked and signaled to a girl reclined against the counter a few boots away and smiled once again "In fact, I even wonder if it's possible" the bartender said as he looked up while drying a glass.

"Do not joke with those things" Battousai growled out, obviously not in the mood "That's disgusting" he commented and then sighed "Give me whatever crap exists that can take this foulness of me" those had been the most honest words he had said this last month. He fucking didn't care any more, he was tired of not saying how angry he felt. He was Battousai and no one could kill him off, it was foolish to hide these things.

Kamatari smirked amusedly and turned to the line of bottles "You know what are we going to do darling?" the affeminated man said with a grin "We are going to mix a little of everything here…I am sure you are strong enough to handle it" he challenged the renowned assassin as he began to pour a little of everything he could come up to on a wide crystal glass.

Battousai watched as Kamatari happily began to shake the drink and he could see the overdosed girl at his side turning to face Kamatari wearily. He could only see a little of her through the corner of his eyes, but someone as foolish as her didn't deserve his attention, so he proceeded to ignore her.

"Here you go!" Kamatari said lively, dramatically placing the drink in front of the red haired assassin "Good luck".

Battousai looked at the drink for a moment before taking it with confidence. He smelt the drink and instantly scowled at the coating scent of strong alcohol. Taking a deep breath he pressed the glass to his mouth and began to drink. A strangled moan escaped his throat as the liquid burned its way down and burned his lips. After ten seconds he had drowned the entire drink and paced the glass forcefully against the counter.

Kamatari clasped his hand proudly and grinned at the short man in front of him "You have no equal, my friend" the bartender praised and laughed "Anything else is on the house tonight" Kamatari offered and moved to attend some other, impatient, clients.

**xxoOoxx**

Kogoro Katsura stared at the other occupants of the room silently. Not wanting to say anything and resigned to what he knew was going to come.

"What has happen with the white tiger?" a man asked evenly, reclined against his chair.

"The matter is being taken care of" another replied "We are tying down his drug deals with Japan…it had leaked more than we had really anticipated" the man informed with a guarded voice "However, there are more pressing matters".

"Battousai has become useless" a man had commented with aggravation "He's no longer collared".

"It's a shame" another said nervously "He is the best assassin on Aku-Soku-San".

A silence engulfed the place "It was a bad idea to pair him after all…even when they seemed to work so good together. This has become a major problem".

"The girl has probably blurted all the information she held and her hardware also" the first man once again spoke "Her signal had appeared on Japan again, paranoid, never stopping…she knows we know".

"We must get rid of her Katsura-sama" another voiced "She's just putting our company at risk and still confusing the Battousai. Maybe if we tell him she's was killed he would return" the man suggested.

The room was silent and Katsura took the word "The girl is the last Master descendant of the sword style Kamiya Kasshin, if we kill her, it would be lost forever" he explained "Even so, do you still want to end her life?" he asked the heads of Aku-Soku-San.

"Yes" they voiced "We would send and assassin tonight".

Katsura slumped his shoulder and after a sigh stood abruptly, showing his rejection at the plan "Be prepared…if Battousai snaps…you will need the strongest assassins to stop him".

**xxoOoxx**

"Kamatari-san" the soft voice of an obviously drunk woman called. Her black haired head was resting against her right shoulder, giving Battousai her back. She was the ultimate image of depression.

The always smiling face of Kamatari closed on her and he placed his hand in a comforting act over hers "What do you need little one?"

"I want that drink" she said weakly "The one you prepared especially for that man…" she pouted "…the one from before…the big glass" she continued describing vaguely.

Kamatari raised and amused eyebrow and glanced at the Battousai with a pinched smile "Baby, I think you have drink enough" Kamatari said softly "Maybe you should go home…I can hail a cab for you sweetheart".

Her eyes widened darkly and she jumped from her chair. It seemed as if all the alcohol she had drowned instantly faded "Do not call me that" she growled with a feral glare "I hate it" she said through gritted teeth "call me Kaoru" she whispered and as if all her strength was drained from her once again stumbled over the counter "and I can't go back home…not anywhere…they will find me" she sobbed.

Kamatari's soft face changed to frightened with her sudden snap, to then pitiful "I'm sorry little one" the bartender soothingly said "Maybe you can stay at my place…or here" he offered with a sad smile.

The girl shook her head slowly "I don't need a place to sleep…I need _that_ drink" she said impatiently "Come one, give it to me Kamatari, I'll pay you" she pleaded.

Kamatari sighed and began to make the original but uncreative drink. He met eyes with Battousai who was looking at him warily "I'm not drinking that" Battousai's cold voice warned.

Kamatari smiled uneasily "Don't worry…is for our little suicidal" the bartender said tersely "I am betting she had a run away groom, girl is to pretty to have another problem" Kamatari said with a shrug of his shoulders "Want a refill of that?"

Battousai nodded numbly. He was wearing a black tight shirt with black jeans…and he liked passing unnoticed on these crowds. Actually he has always liked black…and red. His eyes turned to Kamatari as he handed the girl the ultimate drink. The girl had sat straight and slowly took the drink between her hands. She looked at it as if she were about to drink water with a dead fish in it, he smirked. She had fire, there was no doubt that she dreaded the drink in front of her, but was still planning to drink it. A suicidal all right. "Are you sure about this?" he heard Kamatari ask the young woman who nodded. She slowly pressed the glass to her little lips and her eyes pressed together and she took a tentative sip. She quickly scowled and stuck out her tongue on distaste, making his grin even wider. However, he watched in fascination as she once again sipped, this time a bigger portion. She definitely had guts.

Kamatari's eyes suddenly left the hilarious girl and stared straight ahead. A frown marked his usually smooth features and he stood up straighter. The audacious and usually brave bartender shifted nervously and began to dry glasses again.

This made the impressive assassin turn to the crowd curiously. A suspicious looking man was making his way towards the bar. His moves were smooth, though he had seen many move with much more grace, but what caught his attention was the pair of guns strapped at his chest and the long knife.

Battousai had seen many things on his life, right, he was an assassin. However, he had never seen an assassin display himself so much…what was happening with youngsters? He smirked, if the man thought he was going to kill Kamatari he had it wrong, he wasn't about to let the bartender who gave him free drinks die so easily. This was just what he needed, a way to relieve his stress.

It came as a complete surprise when the suicidal woman at his side chuckled darkly "Didn't I told you Kamatari…I couldn't go home…but they still found me" the thin black haired girl giggled. She slid down from her booth with a feline gracefulness and stood straight, her high heel black boots clinging against the dark blue tiles of the club.

Battousai watched with stunned fascination as the incoming assassin stopped and took on one of his guns and pointed it to the woman's forehead "You are charged with treason and I have come to deliver the sentence" the man informed on a incredible rough voice, making it hard to understand him at all. The crowd screamed and hurriedly parted from the assassin's path, however, the young suicidal didn't move at all.

The petite girl laughed and her blue eyes pierced the assassin in front of her "I don't think so" she countered with a mocking voice and disappeared.

Battousai was electrified, mystified by her. Her speed and movements were coldly calculated and controlled. Something he had never believe the intoxicated woman had been capable of even sober. But the fact was that she was currently standing over the paralyzed assassin with two straight fingers pointing to the roof as if mimicking a gun clearly told otherwise.

"I won't allow myself to be killed by a petty assassin…warn your mediator" she said sultrily "I will be killed by one of the best…be sure of that" she said with a cruel smirk and knelt down and after pressing a certain point on the man's neck sent him into oblivion.

The crowd stared at the 5'2 female with appreciation, and so did he. How the hell _that_ happened? He must have drink too much to have missed her fighter's ki…or maybe she was too drunk to have one. He didn't want to think that he was loosing his instinct because that would mean his defeat, and Hitokiri Battousai was never going to be defeated.

He watched as the woman once again walked towards the bar to an agape Kamatari. He saw her soft smile and the sensuous way she tilted her head to the side "I'm sorry Kamatari" she began soothingly and placed some dollars over the counter "I better leave…don't want to cause any more trouble" she smiled apologetically.

Kamatari remained silent, too astounded to actually say anything and the girl bowed slightly and turned to leave when Kamatari reacted. "Don't go Kaoru, let me give you a coffee before you leave" the bartender pleaded with concern.

"Kaoru?" the awed whisper left Battousai's lips and he was met with a pair of heads turning his way. Suspicious blue eyes and concerned brown ones.

"Don't hurt her" pleaded Kamatari nervously as he looked between the two.

Kaoru's blue eyes became cold and she shifter her hips just so. She looked at the slender red-haired man with calculating eyes and smirked knowingly.

He was ultimately tempted by her eyes, her moves and the skill behind them all. Was this the woman he had been thinking about incessantly the last month? If she was…it was worth it.

He watched as she walked closer to him, her steps smooth and wickedly alluring, very confident about her body and beauty. He felt his body flinch knowingly and a soft sigh left his slightly open lips. He wasn't sure if she was a goddess or a very enticing demoness…he didn't know if he really cared.

"Do you know that thug?" her lovely voice asked as she finally closed the bridge between them, standing just inches in front of him.

His amber eyes glazed a little as the scent of flowers mixed with alcohol reached his nostrils, however, her little hands pushing against his tights and she coming even closer to him made him let go of a deep surprised breath. She was definitely a very sexy devil!

"I know _you_" he breathed out and smiled as she tilted her head with a smile on her face. In a quick move he snaked his hand behind her head and trapped her lips with his, taking full advantage of her nearness and tilted head. He felt her impatiently opening her mouth and with even more impatience he dug inside, finally allowing his tongue to accomplish one of the many things it had wanted to do this last month. Just one…He felt her hands clenching his shirt and forcefully pulling him towards her and he doubled a little to give in on her demands. He wasn't a man who usually allowed women to take control, but given the circumstances…he was in a _very_ good mood.

After he felt the nerves below his tongue began to ache he pulled away from her, and she let out a throaty sound of protest and pushed herself against him, trying to catch his lips again. He smirked at her, the whole play enticing him further.

"If you can't go to your house" he managed to voice out coherently "you are welcome in mine. Tonight. Tomorrow and if your good…the day after as well" he offered with a smirk. He felt his breath catch up on his lungs as she slipped closer to him and nibbled on his ear.

"Understood. Battousai, sir"

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**Jenineji's Note: **

Please, if there is a beta reader interested in helping me out, contact me. I will appreciate it greatly, chapter 5 is already finished, it only needs to be beta-edited.

**Please, comment!**


	5. Share with me

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**JeniNeji Comments:**

People, my beta Animeprincess07 is somewhat busy so, Gabi1994 offered to beta read this chapter. Thank her for this please, since you were saved from reading all those horrendous grammatical errors my chapters always have. This is the fastest update I think I have made on my fanfiction history, so I applause my beta-reader and her fast service! Enjoy!

To the people that have reviewed, what happened while Kaoru was a captive? This chapter will tell... How she escaped? This chapter tells as well...I think. :) I also feel the need to comment something: Thanks for the awesomely funny reviews...I like to read them and laugh, I find most of the hillarious. Thanks!

**xxoOoxx**

The Voice

5

**xxoOoxx**

_The blood I shed, I don't regret._

_To taste you I was born._

_Yesterday._

_Forever._

**xxoOoxx**

The taciturn silhouette of the petite woman was still seated in front of the desk chair, her far away eyes admiring the Aku-Soku-San kanji that spun lazily. She was far from drunk, he had quickly come to understand that simple, yet huge change. She had willingly tagged along with him with her subtle laugher and wobbly movements but as soon as the door of his apartment had been closed and he had suggested non-verbally that they take a shower she had tensed and rejected him completely.

He watched as she closed the lid of his laptop gently. Her hands were shaking slightly, erratic with difficult emotions. She had yet to voice any thoughts, and he was beginning to feel misplaced, although this was _his _apartment. This was because of him…again.

What had he been thinking?

Her eyes, her movements, her body…her lips.

Now he felt ashamed. He felt like an inconsiderate man…well, in a way he was since mercy, sympathy, forgiveness or any of those soft emotions were not allowed in an assassin…still, he didn't want the assassin to meet her, the assassin to have her. _He_ wanted her, the man he has always been but has never shown.

He returned his gaze to her once, and she remained in the same seated position. He was feeling out of patience at her stoic lack of response and he stood abruptly from his bed and moved towards the bathroom.

A pang of hurt flamed in him as he noticed the smaller woman flinch when he moved. Was she…scared of him?

**xxoOoxx**

"The assassination attempt failed…Kamiya defeated the assassin…that's most embarrassing" a man said from his seated position in his chair.

"You are right…undercover agents are fast and cunning… They're not supposed to be so strong" another commented.

"I say we fire him…or dispose of him, there is no need to lose a paycheck on someone so unreliable".

"That's not the real problem here gentlemen, nor the reason of this late summon" the calm voice of the Leader of Aku-Soku-san, Kogora Katsura interrupted their childish bickering. "We have found Kamiya's position…she's in Battousai's apartment".

Gasps were heard among the cowardly men in the room, followed by frantic whispering.

"What are we going to do?" someone asked after a while.

"Nothing" Katsura replied…frankly there was not much they can do, they truly had only to wait for Battousai's response. "Well, that was all, I am leaving".

The gossip and worry continued long after Katsura left the room, and at the end, the majority had come to a conclusion.

"We must contact the second assassin, Hajime Saitou."

**xxoOoxx**

His shower took longer than usual. Well longer than his usually long showers, but he hadn't wanted to leave the warm waters to face the cold atmosphere he knew was waiting for him in his room.

She was sad, he would even venture to say she was depressed. How could she not be? She had been on a undercover mission, was captured and taken captive for a whole month…with a man, Yukishiro Enishi, who was determined to somehow use her to hurt him. What had been done to her?

He finally ventured inside his room and his soft amber eyes quickly glanced toward the desk, but the chair was empty. Somewhat dubious he looked around the room, until seconds later his eyes landed on a suspicious boulder was resting in his bed beneath his sheets. The rhythmic movement underneath them assertively told him she had fallen asleep. Finally.

Silently he walked towards his bed, the need to verify that it was indeed her obliged him. When his soft golden eyes looked at her, he felt his muscles relax a little. It was her. He kept his gaze on her for a few minutes, slowly memorizing the face he wasn't supposed to meet. He found that she had a refined beauty: long lashes, little lips, a small nose and fine eyebrows. Covered by a silken mane of black hair and porcelain skin she seemed to be the daughter of a rich man rather than the daughter of a swordsman. However, he was sure he would have never looked twice at the primped and polished daughter of a rich man…he found he took pride in her martial skills and background…it excited him.

He moved to walk away from the bed, but the ruffling of the sheets made him turn once again to the unsleeping woman.

"Please don't go" she whispered, still partially hidden under the sheets.

He remained still, not sure about what action to take or what to say. He knew she was scared of him, although only slightly, and he knew she had been hurt, her paranoid and often frightened eyes hinted so. But he could also understand that she was feeling terribly lonely and unsure, it was not everyday one found the company one worked for was intent on killing them.

"I'm sorry for bringing problems to your door" the still soft voice of Kaoru began once again "I am ruined…everything is lost".

"There is no need for your apology" the strong voice of Battousai replied and he walked to the bed and sat on the border, next to her legs. It rang truth, though the company would probably label him as a traitor too…and he wouldn't be able to feign ignorance. "You are my partner". The simple statement seemed to explain everything.

A soft chuckle escaped Kamiya Kaoru "No, you have a partner now…I _was_" she said evenly, but in her voice the feeling of a smile could be detected.

"I hate my new partner," Battousai quickly blurted "she's terrible".

"Not everyone will adapt to your life Battousai, sir, that's just the way of things," she said in a soft reprimand "I find it hard to believe that the deadliest assassin has forgotten such a fundamental thing".

Battousai remained silent for a few moments before he turned to her. He found her blue eyes staring curiously at him, and only then did he remembered that she had never seen him before either…but there were more important things than that right now, she would have time to explore him later. "Why are they trying to kill you?"

A dark chuckle exploded from her "I am a dead woman" she said bluntly "Everyone wants to kill me" she added and turned on the bed, giving him her back. "After all…I returned alive, that alone was highly unexpected".

He understood what she meant, and they both knew what the Company must be thinking. She must have made a pact or had sold information in exchange for her release, but considering what he knew of her, it was hard to believe. He didn't care if she had loosened her tongue and had shouted all the company's secrets, he would not allow her to be killed. He was going to keep her.

"Why did you, almost a rookie, accept a job as dangerous as infiltrating Yukishiro Enishi's lair?" he asked coldly, his hands clenching in anger…how could someone be so blind? Why had the Company given her this job in the first place? Had they known Enishi was looking for him and had used her for bait?

"I requested any mission concerning him" she said softly, but with a subtle anger underneath it all "My younger brother was hurt, one of his underlings" she murmured vaguely. She remembered caring for Yahiko in the hospital for days, his wound were not fatal, but had weakened him terribly. Two days later, he had woken up and after seeing her, with frustrated eyes he had grumbled something about a young girl being kidnapped. She had known, they were both equally hard-headed, but thankfully the young schoolgirl, Tsubame, had also come to visit him everyday, eternally grateful… or more exactly, she had developed a crush on the brat. It was endearing…little Yahiko was_ in love _for the first time.

"So, you wanted revenge?" Battousai quickly traduced and somehow his voice was laced with disapproval.

"No" Kaoru quickly replied "I wanted to…understand and to stop his drug dealings in my country…I want the world to become a better one, I want a brighter future for my brother and for everyone. I don't want more innocent children falling on such a cruel fate again, I want them to move forward" she said slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Your ideals are pretty, however, it's impossible to accomplish them…there is no cure to our sick society" he had said with a dense voice, as if he had voiced those very same words before. That naivety, how had he forgotten it? It just sounded very alike the very same nonsense he used to spout when he had begun to assassinate at the age of fifteen…or was it before?

"I don't believe that" she had said and the determination flaring in her voice gave him goose bumps "The day I stop believing is the day I will loose the name Kamiya Kaoru and will simply be Kaoru. We, the Kamiya's, practice the Sword which protects life, if we fail to do and believe so, we will be doomed to disappear and I will not allow my father's ideal to perish. Even when he is no longer in flesh, his ideals will continue to live on in the Swordplay".

"I can't believe you are the same woman who was one hour ago sitting in front of my laptop…lifelessly" he commented and smiled softly "I am glad that you are well, go to sleep Kaoru".

"I appreciate your help" Kaoru softly murmured and smiled shyly "and your bed is as comfortable as I believed your demanding person required".

A smirk appeared on the golden eyed man "I find it amusing that you have been thinking about my bed" he commented slyly.

He was quick to notice the flinch she couldn't hide at the tone in his voice and his eyebrows furrowed in discomfort. He had upset her once again, and she was unconsciously clenching the sheets with more strength. Once again he had forgotten her circumstances and had pushed his luck, he was so foolish.

"Well…I'm going to sleep then" the dismissal on her voice was impossible to miss and he watched as she slowly settled on the pillows and covered her small frame.

The silence was uncomfortable and it was biting his insides. After deeming it safe, he reclined against the bed and his right hand found her long hair and he began to roam his hand over the length of it. She flinched, once again, and he felt the urge to cry. Had she been like this before? Was this they way to hurt him Yukishiro had mentioned?

He came close to her ear, and his breath ghosted over her neck. He surrounded her with his strong arms and held her tight "Kaoru…what did they do to you?" he found himself asking, his voice was weak and uneven, as if _he_ had been hurt…it hurt to watch her like this, uncomfortable in his presence, frightened of him.

Kaoru said nothing, although her breathing changed. She didn't cry either…she just remained there, enjoying the sensation of safety.

**xxoOoxx**

Three days had passed since she had been released. He had never found out her name, she had never told him. How many times had he forced her but been unable to force her submission? Too many.

He had become restless and the truth he had imprisoned two weeks ago was finally being set loose. He had become attached to her, to the young spy. He had come to love her long strands of dark hair, her long fingers, and the length of her milky neck. He had come to indulge in the scent of lavender she always seemed to free on his pillow and on his bed. He missed running his fingers over the bareness of her skin and the taste of her sweaty flesh. The perfect swell of her breasts taunted him as did the warmness of her small frame against his. She was perfect, and he missed her, all of her.

He could feel how his long legs were beginning to tire at his sprawled position on the couch and his back began to get sore. He sat up straight and sighed in disappointment. He wanted her back, he wanted to trap her on his arms and to bite her soft and supple lip. Still, he had to stick up to Jinchuu, he _needed_ to let go of her for a while to get his revenge on Battousai, then he could always come to collect her once again and put her on her rightful place; on his bed at his side, always.

It had been a difficult plan from the beginning, there were many things that could go wrong. She had yet to be Battousai's weakness. For certain, the Battousai was curious and possessive of her, which was understandable since he himself was suffering the same thing, but Battousai wasn't _in love_ with her. He could only hope that Battousai's infatuation and possessiveness were enough to make him blind with fury and unstable.

He wondered what would Battousai's reaction be when he found out everything he had shared with his partner. He had cherished her every single night she had been in his luxurious cage. He had drowned her in kisses and fulfilling passions until she had come to accept him, or at least, until her body had come to recognize him on detail and had become dependant on him. How he missed the feel of her, of making love to her!

He needed to get her back, and soon, lest he be the one who became unstable and his head rolled to the ground instead of Battousai's. Jinchuu had begun and the wheels were turning, now the real challenge would begin: who could hold on to his sanity for longer, he or Battousai? The one to succeed will be the one to win.

The buzzing of his cell phone coming from the floor surprised him for a moment and he stretched his arm until he trapped the little technological box.

"Yes?" he intoned into, the flipped open phone calmly.

"The target has maintained a same position for five hours now" the voice on the line reported.

"Interesting…is she dead?" he asked…dreading that it was one possibility.

"Unlikely…some had began to fret lately…they are speaking of contacting Hajime Saitou"

"The Mibu Wolf?" Enishi asked with a frown "Why?"

"They seem to want to take down Battousai…maybe he has found out his partner's location" the woman leaking information said unsure.

"I hope that's the reason" Yukishiro prayed it was "Where is the the place she is staying?"

"A residential complex"

"Keep me informed Yumi" Enishi ordered "I will begin to pack…"

"Of course"

**xxoOoxx**

Hajime Saitou closed the lid of his cell phone a grin stretched on his sharp features. At last, the opportunity he had been waiting for so long had come, he had been assigned to eliminate the Battousai.

How many years had he despised the younger assassin? He didn't even remember. He had always been second to the youngster, but they had never even met, had never crossed swords…which then proved that no one knew for sure that Battousai was the strongest. No one could match his Gatotsu, he was the very best.

He stretched his arms and allowed a comfortable sigh to escape him, he hadn't felt like this in so long. Tomorrow, his mediator will give him the details of the mission and he would finally defeat the Battousai.

"Oto-sama" the soft and curious voice of a small girl interrupted Saitou's thoughts and he turned amber eyes to her.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"You are smiling" his four-years old daugther said with a small smile, soft amber eyes staring right back at him.

"Do not disturb your father, Toki" he heard her mother, Tokio, admonish softly. Her refined face was unmatchable. It always seemed as if time has stopped for her, her face remaining unchanged for the last ten years they had been married.

The pouting of his sole daughter made him feel guilty somehow and he stood from his chair. "It's all right Tokio" he said softly and made his way towards Toki and placed his hand over her short black hair "I just received good news from work".

"Are you working tonight again?" Toki asked and he could sense her change of mood, as she grew somber.

"Not tonight, not tonight" Saitou replied with another smile and turned to his wife "Toki, your mother tells me that you have learned to write our names…will you write mine?"

"Yes!" the smaller girl chirped and the sound sounded misplaced on the traditional Japanese house, today it was definitely, a strange day in the Saitou residence, and Tokio's approving smile just made him realize how unusual it was, and that he was already enjoying it.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued….**

**xxoOoxx**

_**Please, Comment!**_


	6. Move forward

Disclaimer: I don't OwN RuRoUnI kenshiN

**JeniNeji Comments**: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they really are a muse to any author. Really, thanx! Once again, thanks to my beta-reader Gabi1994 for her wonderful job, she's really a nice beta-reader, I would recomend her, so, I won't take more time, enjoy!

**xxoOoxx**

The Voice

6

**xxoOoxx**

_These perfume__s__ I bathe you with,_

_to the gods, I bought._

_Safety._

_Balm._

**xxoOoxx**

He could feel the uneasiness of his partner. He didn't know what to do, everything had been because of him. Was she upset because he was holding her? Did she need some sort of comfort he was unable to give her?

It came as a surprise though when she turned abruptly and faced him. Her eyes were wild and confused, but as soon as they met his amber ones, they seemed to soften and she finally relaxed. He felt his being stir uncomfortably, not sure what to think of her, he did not know her, had never met her from before, before she had been taken.

He closed his eyes as he felt the warm palm of her hand touch his right cheek, covering his cross scar. How could he have forgotten where that scar had come from? It had been in that assignment, the very same one that had doomed his partner, The fight with Kiyosato Akira. He had defeated the man, had made a hole on his neck out of anger, but had been surprised by the sting on his left cheek and the subtle sound of a silenced gun. He had turned angrily to the wounded woman behind him, her hand shaking fearfully. She had stood, trying to escape him, but he killed her mercilessly, she had _wounded _him.

Kaoru's breath ghosting across his neck jolted him back to reality. She was pulling herself up and snaking against him, nibbling and kissing his neck and jaw. He gasped surprised, but, most of all, uncertain. What was happening? She had rejected him all night, but was now trying to tempt him like this.

"Kaoru?" he asked and took hold of her right upper arm and cheek, pushing her away gently "What are you doing?" he asked huskily, the way she was beginning to pin him against the bed crying out for him to respond.

"I am…" she began but suddenly stopped as if realizing what she was doing. Her long black hair hid half of her face, but he could see her blue eye looking at his shirt. Her hands came to the simple white shirt and pulled it up, exposing his abdomen and then she bent down with a smile "…kissing you", she finished and began to do just that, once in a while mischievously licking him as well.

He groaned against the sensations and pushed her to the side, holding her against the bed "You don't want this Kaoru" he forced himself to tell her, but her blue eyes settled on him accusingly.

He watched her eyes turn from one side to another, before her shaking fingers began to trace his lips and her eyes hardened. "You know nothing" she told him resentfully, turning away from him abruptly and standing.

He watched as she began to pace the room, cursing softly, small tremors wracking her body. She loosed a strangled noise and kicked his laundry basket furiously, spilling the few dirty garments inside. She continued to mutter, as if for the first time she was confronting her captivity and her present freedom. He could only watch her with pity, it hurt to see her acting like this, but he wasn't sure what to do. His eyes widened as she began to pull her hair and sob, the sound was awful, he felt as if it was eating his heart away. He couldn't hold himself unmoving anymore and pushed the white sheets away and stood, but was once again paralyzed. He watched as she began to take off her shirt and threw it angrily on the floor before stomping on it hatefully, still in a faraway place, cursing and muttering incomprehensive things. After the shirt, came the jeans, and she grabbed them throwing them away from her to hit the wall, her sobbing growing in intensity, before she suddenly fell to her knees.

He was frozen, he was nothing against her pain. A pain he was not sure he had ever seen displayed before, a pain which seemed far worst than a sword slash. With the passing of time, she was lying on the wine carpet, sobbing softly now. He didn't know how to respond, or what was going on only that she was breaking herself, punishing herself, when the only one guilty here was him. He didn't know how, but he knew, yes he knew, that she despised herself, her body, her frailty. Her current state of undress told it all. She had lost more than she had believed possible. He knew now what she had endured, what he feared had passed, she had been used.

With a sadness he had not felt in a decade and a need to comfort someone that he wasn't sure he had ever felt he walked towards her and took her numb body on his arms. She didn't flinch, for the first time, but it didn't bring him joy, instead, it only served to sadden him even more. She no longer care, she no longer fear anything, nothing could be worse for her anymore than what had already happened.

He made his way towards the bathroom and turned on the light. Still, she remained unresponsive. He sat her over the toilet and helped her steady her position, and after making sure she was not going to fall he opened the curtains of the shower. He expertly opened the knob and warmed the water. After making sure it was at the right temperature, he proceeded to undress himself. Her eyes never moved towards him, and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or scared, but he preferred to ignore it for the time being. He glanced at her lower underclothes, but decided to leave them on, not wanting to disturb her further.

He took her in his arms and helped her in to the shower. After carefully sitting them up in the tub, he proceeded to push the knob, so the tub would fill with warm water. For some seconds his amber eyes watched their mingled legs until he saw the water level rising.

The warm water was falling over them both, making their long hair cling to their faces, shoulders and back. For him, it served nothing to take the foulness off him, but Kaoru had began to stir, although only slightly, it was better than nothing. Her eyes had started to blink and she was looking around the place, curiosity starting to make its way on to her expression.

Feeling a little better he extended his hand and caught his shampoo and splashed some onto his right hand. With his left he put the bottle on the bathroom floor and then pulled Kaoru against his frame. She tensed a moment, rejecting the movement, but then flowed with it and settled against him slowly. He began to wash her hair, his ginger scent coating her dark hair, and bubbles began to appear as he massaged her scalp. He shook his head in disappointment as he realized that the amount of shampoo he used was not enough for her longer hair and had to splash some more onto it. He realized that having her with him was going to prove to be costly…

He continued to bathe her in silence, and she seemed fine with it, even helping him, turning so he could reach some difficult places. It was only when he reached her abdomen that he stopped. "Kaoru" he whispered with concern.

She turned away from him as if ashamed. He pushed her to turn, and she did. She was now facing him, her long hair covering most of her, but not the object that had attracted his attention. His golden eyes fell on her hips and a strange metallic badge the size of a quarter. "Is this his?" he asked as realization sank in "He's tracking you".

Tears sprang from Kaoru's eyes and she nodded brokenly, her hand coming to the back of her head reflexively. "He…he…" but she broke and began to sob again.

He watched as once again, Kaoru fell into despair. She was being followed by Yukishiro and Aku-Soku-San, she had no way to escape her fate. She would end up dead by the company's doing or by Enishi's. She had led him, the enemy, Yukishiro, to his door.

"He…won't let me go" she cried "I told him nothing, nothing, I swear…but, he just…he won't stop following…he promised" she forced out and her blue eyes widened, fear taking the best of her.

"Everything is going to be all right" the readhead said as he caught her on a hug "He won't take you again, I will kill him".

**xxoOoxx**

It was early in the morning, but he was already making his way towards Battousai's residence. It would be a nice way to engage in battle against the manslayer, a beautiful moment to get revenge for his broken pride and heart.

That was what Hajime Saitou was thinking as he walked the lousy streets of Kyoto.

That was what Yukishiro Enishi was thinking as he neared the very same house in Kyoto, but from the opposite side.

**xxoOoxx**

It was almost mid day when she finally came to. She quickly scanned the room, fearing to find the white haired man at her side, watching her, but instead, she found a smaller body, reclined against the headboard. She let out a deep breath and began to sit up. The feeling of the sheet caressing down her back instantly told him she was undressed , the sensation too familiar lately for her to miss it, and she reflexively held the sheet against her, saving her already lost modesty.

"Maybe you should rest a little more" a soft voice advised, amber eyes falling towards her, something akin to concern on their surface.

"I am all right" she said softly, her eyes falling on the pillows, avoiding his naked upper half. She felt terrible, weak and lost, what had she done last night? How could she? What was she turning into?

"I'm going out" Battousai suddenly announced and she turned to him indiscreetly.

"What?" she asked with a frown, "why?"

"I'm going to take those trackers away from you, I know a friend who could help" the man said, his eyes never leaving hers.

A sad smile came onto her face "That's not possible" she said with a soft voice "Most of the time they are implanted into the nerves, so if someone tries to take them out the removal will cause irreversible brain damage" she explained.

"I've heard him speak about such things, he has…helped some people, if he says he can, would you try it Kaoru?" he commented, "Do you want to be free of them?"

It took no longer than three seconds for her to nod "I need to escape them, I must continue my father's legacy, no matter what".

"Very well, I will be back in an hour…probably" Battousai said and took off the sheets and stood, and with a flaming face she noticed he was not wearing any clothes. She hugged herself and turned around, and seconds later a set of cotton clothes fell over her. She took them without turning "You can have those" he told her and after a minute, he was completely dressed. He turned to her and glared "Do not leave the apartment" he instructed "wait for me", and with that he disappeared.

She hurriedly dressed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen…deciding between cooking or something more…microwave-like.

**xxoOoxx**

"He's going out of the house Saitou-sama" Okita reported through his cell phone "from what I can see he's walking towards the rebels domains".

"Understood, I will follow him" Saitou replied evenly, but Okita could almost see the satisfied grin the older man must be wearing.

"I will maintain watch over the spy then"

"Perfect"

**xxoOoxx**

After taking a bite of an apple Kaoru walked down the apartment, making sure to leave the door unlocked. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. She was feeling very anxious and sort of guilty for disobeying Battousai, but she needed to talk to someone, desperately. After making sure there was no one she recognized, she walked simply towards the public phone in front of the building, she was glad some of those old devices remained functional. Feeding it a pair of quarters she had found on her partner's apartment she dialed a too familiar number. After a few rings, it was answered.

"Katsura Oto-sama" she quickly called out.

A sigh escaped the holder of the phone, relief filling him "Kaoru-chan, are you all right?" he asked his voice heavy with worry.

"Yes, I am in Battousai's apartment" she quickly reported "I am all right, what about Yahiko?" she asked.

"He's fine, I just visited him yesterday, worried, but more than that, everything is the same. Gensai is watching over him too".

"Thanks Katsura-sama" she said more relaxed now "I'm sorry for causing you problems".

"I'm sorry for not helping you more, I am a lousy excuse for a foster parent, but your signal was blocked, I am so very sorry".

"It's all right, I was aware that any attempt to find me was going to be futile, I was on a deserted island, there wasn't even a phone. But I am all right, I wasn't hurt too much" she tried, and it sounded stronger than she had anticipated.

"Kaoru-chan, right now you are in the safest hands…Battousai has broken his connection to us, he will take good care of you. The company isn't happy at all with him nor with your findings about Yukishiro, we are filled up to the neck with work, not to mention that many see you as a threat" he explained tiredly "The Company is growing too powerful, it's becoming difficult to restrain it".

"Father, I want to tell you that I said nothing, not even my name, yet, Yukishiro knew many things, too many, I believe you have a traitor among you, you must find it" she said and stopped suddenly and glanced around her, a strange cold feeling brazing her "Oto-sama? Did you send someone to silence us?" she asked, the dread in her voice painful.

"No, I didn't" he quickly replied "Why do you ask?"

"There is someone here…I have to go" she said, fearful, if it was not an assassin sent by the Company…

"No Kaoru, wait!"

But she had hung up the phone and had dashed away and into the safety of the residential building, wildly searching for the strength to reach the apartment, and escape from whatever followed her.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**Please comment!**

People there is a community interested on new recluits for RK fanfic, short mostly, if any of you is interested, let me know.


	7. Adrenaline

Disclaimer: I don't oWn RurouNI KENshin

**JeniNeji Comments: **

Special thanks to:

Midnight000shadow, Nadya Lubov, Generated Anomoly, skenshingumi, meantoddy, Brukaoru (thanks for placing your favorite stories on Favorites, I sometimes go to your profile page to read some good stories. You have good taste), Otaku's Moon, Precious Raymond.

Also, special thanks to my beta Gabi1994 who took time for this story from her holidays, so, Happy New Year everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Voice

**xxoOoxx**

7

**xxoOoxx**

_The song you sang_

_Follows me, haunts me_

_Resignation._

_Nightmares._

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

A series of needy moans and fast breathing were the only sounds in the room, until a woman screamed her pleasure. After that a dark chuckle replaced the scream and the soft sound of ruffling sheets helped ease the unspoken tension within the room.

"I love your sex," the woman with burgundy hair commented faintly, her voice shaking with vivid exhaustion "it leaves me shaking for days."

His immediate reply was another dark chuckle from the pale man below her tired form. He raised his hand and began to play with her wavy hair "Yumi, you devour me each time…it's intoxicating, as if you can never get enough, I swear, if I didn't know better I would believe that you killed your lover, Shishio, and not the company".

A hard slap and a violet glare were his only response and he unwillingly pushed her to the side and brought his hand to his throbbing chest. His dark eyes looked at her confusedly before snarling mutedly.

"Don't you even mention him," she hissed hatefully "his death is no laughing matter Izuka" she finished and turned away, yanking the sheets furiously to cover herself as she stood and collected her discarded clothes.

"I wonder what he thinks about you now, I'm sure he's stewing quite nicely in hell" Izuka commented full of resentment "Opening your legs to another only two weeks after his death…you have to accept it Yumi, either you like the feel of me, since we have been sharing sweat this last year, or you are a whore" he finished full of venom.

"You are so understanding and sweet Izuka", she said her tone bitingly sacrastic "be grateful that you have someone of my caliber to warm your putrid loneliness, you would not have anyone to 'share your sweat' with otherwise" she warned as she began to pull on her dark gray jeans.

"You are right, you got a nice ass" he said and fell once again on the bed, his hands behind his head. His dark eyes were fixed on the white ceiling pensive.

"So, you heard about that mediator? Kamiya? It appears she has come back to Japan…I bet she betrayed us all…she's probably with the white tiger now, helping him eliminate us." Yumi commented as she closed the buttons of her long sleeved shirt.

"For hating the company you sure worry a lot about it," Izuka commented evenly "but that's not the case, she's in Battousai's apartment and while Battousai has abandoned us, I don't think he's a traitor, still, it doesn't really matter anymore since they sent Saitou to dispose of him".

"Katsura did?" Yumi asked perplexed, her ears easily picking up on the name "At least I won't have to worry for now, no one is going to make me leave your side in a casket…everything is under control" the pale, slim woman said as she finally arranged her hair in its usual bum, holding it together with a Chinese fasten.

"Are you crazy?" Izuka asked as he sat on the bed with a laugh. He also stood and rummaged about the room before heading into the bathroom to wash his face "She's Katsura's foster child, he would never hurt her" the ex-assassin, turned informant told her.

Yumi was glad he was in the bathroom and couldn't see her mouth hanging open. Kaoru Kamiya, Battousai's partner, was also Katsura-sama's foster daughter! She shook her head and sighed. "Well then Izuka-love, watch my back so you can get me in bed again, take care" she said and walked to the door.

"Of course my wanton-bitch" Izuka yelled from the bathroom.

Yumi fisted her hands and used all her will power to prevent herself from going back to him and kill him. No, she wouldn't. He was going to die soon anyway. She walked out of the apartment and into her old car, where she hurriedly took out her cell phone. Quickly she punched in a familiar number and after a few rings, the deep voice of her associated greeted her

"Enishi" she said with familiarity and a subtle dark anger "I am pleased that I could contact you, as I told you before, when I could finally contact you after you took the spy, her name is Kamiya Kaoru and it's the sole heir of her sword style, but that's not the most interesting about her…she's Katsura-sama's foster daughter" she said and felt as if she was finally free. Finally she will avenge her lover, she was going to wound Katsura-sama in a way he would never forget.

"Thank you Yumi, I will see that you get your end of the deal, you've been most helpful. For now, lay low and don't attract attention to yourself, ok?" the white tiger ordered.

"Of course not, besides, I am not going to be the one they blame, after all, the only one who knows about any of this is Izuka…I am just his bed partner, he would never tell me such highly classified information, or at least, they won't believe him when he says so." She said with a smirk no one was around to see.

"I hope you are a good actress then" Enishi said and then sighed "Well, I have to leave you, I have some business to attend to" he explained.

"Of course, I will await further instructions," she said and ended the conversation.

**xxoOoxx**

The tall black haired man smirked as he came face to face with the abandoned house. He walked closer to the falling door and pushed it open, allowing himself in. The place was dim. Even with the bright sunlight outside he could barely make out his surroundings, but his eyes were unnecessary, he could feel the presence of his prey with such ease that he couldn't help the blossoming hope feeding his heart at the chance of such a favorable encounter.

"The Mibu Wolf, what are you doing here?" the Battousai asked, his voice was not like he had expected, it wasn't rough or deep…just something else.

He turned his yellowish eyes towards the corner the voice had come from and smirked at the sight. A red haired man of no more than a few inches over five feet stood there, threatening him. Though his eyes were threatening, the rest of him wasn't, yet, as a fellow assassin, he knew looks could so easily betray.

"I am merely doing as ordered, I was assigned to eliminate the Battousai," the tall black haired man simply replied, with one hand unsheathing his katana and the other taking the cigarette from his lips and puffing some smoke. His eyes seemed to glaze over a fraction of a second before his eyes once again fell over the red head assassin, "Okita was somewhat disappointed when he failed to find you in your apartment, he's been wanting to prove himself against you…imagine how he felt when he only found Kamiya Kaoru--"

The press of steel against his own blade filled the wolf with excitement, he knew the Battousai would be roused with such news, after all, being hunted down in one's own lair was quite disturbing. He was surprised at the brute strength such a tiny man could bring to bear, but more rather than concerning him, it served as a new thing to rejoice in. With skilled manipulation he tangled his sword in Battousai's and pushed it to the side with all the strength his lower arm possessed. Sending the assassin to the side.

"Quite emotional Battousai," Saitou said with the smirk still in place, but his eyes, were steadily becoming colder, wilder, and more ferocious "but Okita is a soft man, he will not kill a woman…unless I order him to, so, worry about this fight, nothing more".

And that was how it all started. Instantly Saitou fell into Gatotsu, his posture relaxed but firm, his eyes attentive and his breathing almost inexistent. He was all power and calm, everything a deadly assassin needed. Saitou charged.

Everything happened fast, in fact, too fast. The Gatotsu flew with almost God speed, but true God speed appeared when Battousai knelt down and with only an inch of opening managed to kick Saitou's jaw and unbalance him. But the wolf was just as talented, and hurriedly flipped back to allow some space to come between the heated steel. Landing on his feet, with katana raised to strike again.

Battousai paced, his smirk becoming more lively with each step "Your swordsmanship is good Wolf of Mibu, but still, only second to me," he taunted and stopped walking, his katana on his right hand, the point almost touching the messy floor because of his small stature, "are you by any means taking this fight personally? That would be such a shame…"

A chuckle escaped Saitou and the taller man readied another Gatotsu "I am second only in name," Saitou replied with ease "prepare yourself Battousai".

And with that another Gatotsu came towards the smaller man, who decided to jump out of the way, but it was clearly a mistake, for, not a second away, Saitou made a quick move and once again adopted the Gatotsu stance and latched an air attack. Battousai was caught unprepared, but even so, his battle ready reflexes automatically moved his katana to stop the attack, but it was not enough. He managed to avoid being cut by half, but the sword slashed his lower right arm, making it sting like hell. Battousai jumped out of the way, landing a good ten feet away.

"So, the legend about you being immortal must be false," Saitou said while inspecting his katana "this is blood I see, you must be mortal then…only rather hard to kill" he finished and turned to Battousai.

Battousai chuckled and his amber eyes looked down at his bleeding arm for a moment. "The amount of hatred you hold towards me is amusing Saitou, it is almost as if you feel threatened by me, who has no interest in you whatsoever," he said and sighed tiredly and sheathed his sword. "It's disheartening how so little blood can excite you so much…"

With a growl Saitou once again attacked. His Gatotsu, instead of piercing air like the last two times met the hard steel of Battousai's katana, which unexpectedly pushed his with such strength that left his whole right side unprotected, with just the right amount of speed at the withdrawal. What he didn't expect though was the strange warp of air that caught up between them and pulled him towards Battousai which he was unable to escape from. With horror he realized Battousai's intent and he gritted his teeth inhumanly as he watched, as if in mocked slow motion, the turn Battousai was making and the smaller sword, the Wazikashi, which suddenly appeared on his left hand.

He somehow, powered by the will to live and the luck of the gods, managed to jump out of the way to prevent the fatal wound that Battousai hadn't hesitated to inflict upon him, but not the wide cut that slashed through his abdomen. He fell to the floor, and blood poured from the gaping wound and he was forced to drop his sword pressing on the wound to stem the bleeding.

"I am impressed, you managed to survive," Battousai said, his eyes as cold as his smirk "how should I kill you now" mused the bloody haired assassin.

Saitou slowly came to his feet, his wound pouring some more blood at the unwanted motion, but both assassins cringed at the sound of Saitou's cell phone ringing. With a scowl Saitou answered the phone call "What?" he growled but then his eyes widened considerably, his hand falling from his wound. "Understood." He replied and hung up, seemingly unmoved but to the deadly assassin in front of him, the wounded man had become a completely different person.

Battousai remained silent, only watching as the man in front of him debated his options. It was half a minute later when their eyes met "Okita is down" Saitou said simply.

The meaning of Mibu's Wolf didn't pass unnoticed by the clever assassin in front of him "Who defeated him?" he asked with an increasing anger.

"The White Tiger"

**xxoOoxx**

"Good evening!" the voice of a young man interrupted the silence of the guard at the entrance of the apartment building "I am looking for Kenshin Himura" the man explained with a wide smile.

"I am sorry, but Mr. Himura is not in" the guard said cautiously "come later".

The white haired man chuckled "I know he's not in!" exclaimed the man happily "He just called me to say he was out, you see, I am his brother-in-law, and my wife just came to visit a few days ago…I'm supposed to be in China, but I decided to surprise her by coming to visit. So, have you seen her already? She's hot, isn't she?" the white haired man asked with a grin.

"I certainly haven't," the guard replied with a smile "I wonder if she by any chance shared the red hair trait with Mr. Himura. That would be interesting" the guard commented with a smile.

"Sadly she doesn't, she has very long black hair, but is as soft as silk…but you better not come near her because then I will have to kill you, she's mine after all" the white haired man joked.

"I won't, I won't. Very well, I will let you in, but only because I believe surprises are what make life worth living, but I don't want any trouble, you hear me young man?"

"Of course, sir!" mocked Enishi by making a soldier salute "Do not let my wild appearance or my piercings fool you, I am a popular business man in my country" he finished and after a small bow of his head, entered the building.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

1. There is a community on LiveJournal . com searching for readers and writers. Also, someone who knows to make banners, so if anyone is interested, this is the link: (without the spaces)

http: // community .livejournal. com /rk_ challenge /

2. I know many of you wouldn't understand, and I'm sorry. But I am making my hardest to make short chapters (10 pages on Microsoft Word) since I was too evil on my last beta Jolee Finch. Yup, there were chapters almost 50 pages long…and readers tire and my beta as well. So, I decided to leave this chapter here, because I know you will all agree that the next part…can't be left hanging. Sorry.

3. I am on my finals too, Fencing and Cellular and Molecular Biology ("My professor here is so evil… there are almost 24 chapter and 32 power point presentations!!! I haven't even been able to sleep, worry consumes me!")

4. Please, review!


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**This chapter wasn't beta-edited, sorry for the grammar.**

xxoOoxx

_The Voice_

_8_

xxoOoxx

_Those whispers break me, mercy!_

_Please shun them away._

_Gently._

_Lovingly._

xxoOoxx

Not the bloody mess on the stairway, not the dysfunctional elevator or the open door. None of them froze him like the voice, like the broken and mad whispers of the White tiger. He was something from another world, from a pain and a void unlike any he had ever fallen. And he couldn't understand him, the aura and his presence was greatly disturbing.

"I have missed you so much Kaoru," the young man facing the window said.

He could hear the honesty behind the madness in the way he idolized her name, the name of his partner.

"All of you," the man continued undisturbed by him. Either he didn't feel him or he didn't care. "I even think I have fallen in love with you, with my enemy, that's most unexpected."

The frustration was evident, and so was the resignation.

"Why did you return to him?" the man had asked the window once again, his left fist shaking with barely suppressed anger, "I have warned you of his sins, of the way he coldly murdered my sister, and yet you come back to him, do you want to die as well?"

The man stalked to the bed, his dark glasses covering his eyes.

"You know I know where you hide," he said once again, but continued to stare out of the window, "You are under the desk, but I don't want to force you, I want you to come back to me."

That was all he could handle. Even when his enemy was unknown and his insanity unchecked he wouldn't allow any more damage to leak to his distressed partner.

With confident strides he cut the distance from the front door to his room and stopped at the door. "Kaoru," he called with a low and commanding voice. An instant later, the small body flung to the door and behind him. Automatically his right hand came to rest at the hilt of his sword "Stay back for a few moments, I will deal with this."

The black haired woman nodded absently and braced herself, trying to stop her shivering. She was spooked beyond reason.

"Battousai," the white haired man said, his back still facing the assassin. After a frustrated sigh the man finally rose and turned to face the door. "I thought you were taller."

"I thought you would be smarter than this, to have the nerve to come into my house, you must be a fool!" the red haired assassin spat, taking his sword out of the sheath.

"No," the white haired man said and leveled his jaw a few centimeters allowing his deadly turquoise eyes to show above. His wide eyes locked on the amber eyes of Battousai and a wide smirk covered his face, "I'm simply strong enough to match your legendary sword."

**xxoOoxx**

It was quick.

A second later the clash of sword interrupted the tension, but the smooth moves of both skilled fighters made things easier. A blur of red followed by a blur of white, a clash here and another one there. And then, once again they had separated enough to be able to discern their bodies and asset the damage done. None held any visible injury.

A second later, both of them were once again engaged into the deadly dance. Never before had she felt so nervous, how could she not see them? She was an apt fighter as well, but still, her eyes were blind to this speed.

A rough sound, too different from the metal colliding against metal brought back her attention to the fight. It was too fast, but Enishi punched Battousai squarely, pushing him away.

Blue eyes looked at Enishi with fear, and to his sword. The sword had been caught on the wall of the room. The space too little for so deadly a fight.

Battousai spat out blood, drawing the attention of both Enishi and Kaoru. He was crunched over, his sword held limply at his right hand. He looked very dark and horrifying. The way his aura swirled around probingly was highly unsettling.

"Battousai?" whispered Kaoru, suddenly nervous of this new man. Of this new facet of her companion.

"So, the demon has come to the surface," Enishi said standing up straighter and adjusting his glasses, "look Kaoru, this is the man who killed my sister."

Then everything was once again a blur. She couldn't help it, she unconsciously stepped back, going further away from the room and coming closer to the entrance of the apartment, in case the need to flee came. Or in case, her panic overcame her rational senses.

A new presence behind her made her flip immediately and lose her balance. Her panic was her worst enemy. A pair of strong arms caught her and set her straight again.

"Are you all right missy?" the deep voice of a man asked with some concern.

Her eyes flew up to his face, but all she saw was a stranger. Instincts surged and she wriggled on his hold and came free, her arms poised in a defensive stance.

"Oi," the stranger complained, "I'm a friend of Kenshin here, I come to help."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with some suspicion.

"Yeah, Kenshin…you know, small, red head…" he trailed on.

"Is that his name?" she couldn't help but ask.

"You are the girl with the trackers, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, come let's check you up."

"What?" she asked with disbelief, "we can't go yet…they are fighting."

"So? Kenshin called me a few minutes ago, told me to hide you for a while."

Kaoru frowned and turned to the fight. Truth be told, she didn't know if Battousai would be capable of ordering something like that, after all, she didn't really knew him in such a personal way. The prospect of hiding from Enishi was relieving, but she doubted that Battousai would lose, after all, he was the company's strongest.

The fight broke once again, Battousai's back to her. She could easily note some changes in their semblance. Both were breathing heavier, strain was getting to them. And adding to that, both of them held superficial injuries, Enishi the most. Still, she knew that it could not be compared to that, the fight would be decided not by the edge of the sword, but based on mistakes. The first one to make a mistake would surely loose his life.

A calloused hand closed over her left hand and gently tugged her, "Let's go."

"But…" Kaoru asked, but the lack of reaction from Battousai assured her of the sincerity of the rebel at her side.

She allowed herself to be pulled away, her eyes fixated on Battousai's back, but as she neared the main door, she glanced at Enishi. His turquoise eyes were locked on her, but his eyes weren't angry, no, it was something else. He was contemplating something, and she didn't like it.

**xxoOoxx**

"Mou! That hurts Sano," whined Kaoru as the taller man continued to probe against the tracker on her hip, the one she had gotten for Enishi.

"You are so weak," the taller man wearing dark goggles and a strange machine replied tiredly, "and this doesn't hurt."

"Well, it very uncomfortable then," she murmured with a pout.

Sagara Sanosuke took of his goggles and glared at the black haired teen, "do you want to get rid of this or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then stop whining you idiot!" he barked angrily, "now tell me, where is the other tracker?"

Kaoru glared back at the offensive way he treated her and turned away. "On the back part of my head."

The way he frowned made her flinch, but then noticing he moved to check her head. "Bad place to put a tracker, usually very complicated."

"I know…I am a mediator after all…" she commented and wriggled her fingers to prevent herself from moving, Sano was quite fed up with her jumpy nature, but what could she do? She didn't know him nor Battousai after all.

"Doesn't have any clear signs of a shutting device," Sano commented and he took of his weird glasses, "still, it doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Hn, haven't you helped anyone from Aku Soku San before me?" she asked as she moved to stand and stretch her muscles.

"No," he said with a poisoning look, "I am against the company, I'll remind you, and the company usually kills them before they even have a chance to think about it."

"Sorry," Kaoru said sympathetically, "why are you against them?"

Sano glared at her wholeheartedly, but somewhere deep down she knew it was not directly at her, but at the organization, "Because they use people and then kill them."

It was simple, it was true.

"Now, what do we do?" She was worried, the battle from before seemed to be quite rough. The only way for a one of the samurais to come victor would be if one made a

mistake and it was well used by the other. That was highly uncertain. She had not seen Yukishiro fighting before, neither Battousai, but they both stole her breath. They were demons.

"We wait," Sano said simply and walked in front of a computer. He dropped on the chair and reclined back, closing his eyes.

"Wait? Just wait?" Kaoru insisted, it seemed a farfetched idea.

"You wait, or sleep, and I will try to check those trackers. If we are lucky you will be free of them by tomorrow." Sano's eyes remained closed, he was tired.

"Really?" Those were the best news she has heard in quite a while. But, it was scary too. Too many tragic stories floated around about trackers, but, where they fake? To scare her? Or where the truth?

"Kenshin will be here shortly," Sano commented as his eyes now glanced at the metallic roof, "he never looses."

"Hn," replied Kaoru and she walked to the sofa in the corner and sprawled there, "I hope you are right."

After some unintelligible mumbles, she fell asleep.

**xxoOoxx**

She awoke to the scent of blood. It was so unreal, and so strangely disturbing that she trembled. As her blue eyes came open, she saw Battousai speaking in hushed tones by Sano. He was the source of the blood.

"I need you to hurry," Battousai said impatiently, "there is no time left."

"Chill out!" hissed Sano, "give me a couple of minutes to be certain."

Battousai merely nodded and then glanced at her. His lips parted in surprise as he saw her looking straight at him. He patted Sano's shoulder and moved towards her, his steps silent and his golden eyes looking guilty.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he knelt at her side, his fingers twitched with the need to reach out for her, but restraining himself.

"I am," Kaoru replied sleepily, "are you all right?"

"I've been better, but I'll survive," replied the scarlet haired assassin, "Sano will take off those trackers soon, and then we have to leave."

"Leave? Where? My younger brother lives here," she complained softly, she didn't want to go away.

Battousai tensed, and his golden eyes became colder. "We have to leave," he repeated with a tone that left no room for arguments, "I didn't kill him."

"Why?" Kaoru asked with evident confusion.

"I killed his sister, I don't want to give his father more grief…besides, it my fault," Battousai said with an even voice, though his eyes looked anything but calm.

Kaoru pondered for a moment before reaching out to touch his cheek, "All right then, I'll leave with you." It made her uncomfortable, since she now seen him actually battle and it scared her, but she would be damned if she was careless and ended up with Yukishiro again.

"This is ready," came Sano's voice, "Come when you have said your prayers."

Kaoru looked frightened but Battousai's hand over her own helped her focus, "he's joking."

With heavy feet, Kaoru sat on the chair next to Sano and remained still as he connected a few things on her. Mostly machines to follow her vital signs, that was highly upsetting.

"Wow, you have a strong heart," commented Sano and the smirked, "or are you scared?" A glare was his only answer and he chuckled.

"Battousai," Kaoru called, but when she was about to continue, he interrupted her.

"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin," he corrected her. He had a small smile on his face.

"Kenshin, my younger brother, Yahiko…if someone happens to me…"

"I'll see to him," Kenshin promised, and it served to calm her substantially.

"Well, I'll begin now," Sano announced, "any preference missy?"

She scowled, "Yukishiro's first, the one at my hip."

"Well then, recline back," Sano directed. She did and instantly his bigger hands gripped her hip. After that she felt cold metal touch her skin as a strange device was placed over the tracker. Technically, it was supposed to fry and remove the tracker, although this one, because of it's atypical round shape will leave a burnt scar. "Ready?"

"Yes," she whizzled out and then blinding pain exploded on her hip and a ragged breath escaped her. She didn't know it was going to hurt this much! Strong arms held her and she dug her nails on the flesh of those arms. Seconds later, the worst of the pain disappeared, "You son of a bitch-motherfucker-asshole—"

"Hey, it's out…and you seem to be in your senses," Sano complained with a grin, "You know you want to fuck me just for it, so shut up."

Kaoru continued to mumble profanity while tears fell down. It hurt too much. Her sobs grew, and she was half-aware of the soothing motions on Kenshin's hands on her arm and leg, "you are going to be all right," he whispered and, somehow, it helped, it brought her a sense of peace.

"Let's finish," Sano said and after received a blue glared he raised his hands, "You don't want the white freak barging in here, do you?"

Hearing no objection, Sano came near Kaoru again. He looked at her over and sighed, "The head," he commented dejectedly, "I don't like this, only foolish people allows this torture… a tracker in the head…"

"Sorry!" growled Kaoru as she doubled over a little to allow the machine to reach the back part of her head, but her breathing became ragged, "I can't, I don't think I can."

"Come here," Kenshin said and opened his arms. He waited until Kaoru came to him and then squeezed her, "we are going to do this, I'll help you," he offered and he sat on the chair and brought Kaoru down over him.

She was tense, weary of the incoming pain and of him, but she had no choice. She felt his arms grip her waist almost painfully and she was thankful because it diverted her attention. She let her head rest on his chest and breathed in his scent, sadly, it was covered in blood.

"Here I go," warned Sano.

Her whole body tensed again, and she felt her body pressed too intimately to the assassin below, but she was at a loss for words. The machine neared her head and she felt it's coldness. "No, no, no, no, don't please don't…" but then, once again, blinding pain hit her and this time, she thought she was going to over-use the voice of her lifespan. But she was silenced when the heated mouth of Kenshin found hers.

**xxoOoxx**

"You are finally awake," Saito's voice caught his attention.

"Where am I?" Okita asked with uncertainty.

"In the hospital of course," the Mibu Wolf said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why am I here?"

"You tell me, I think the White Tiger kicked you ass," Saito commented with an arched eyebrow.

"Ah, that, yes," Okita said with a frown, "How long have I been here?"

"Around ten hours," Saito said simply and then made a shrugging motion, "if you are wondering why is it me here, well, let me tell, your wife is next door… she almost aborts that son of yours when she found out about you. In fact, if you want me to, I'll go tell her you are dead, that way she will abort and you wont complain anymore about her strange cravings…. What do you say?"

Okita's eyes widened as if offended, "You will do no such thing," he admonished his Master seriously, "I think I have come to enjoy her strangeness… and after this, I think I need to secure my lineage."

"Good boy," Saito said with a knowing smirk, "well see you later, I need a cigarette."

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

JeniNeji's Note: Sorry for being late. I was feeling resentful of the story, and didn't want to continue. I think I did something wrong somewhere because it was going in downfall and it depressed me, but I LIKE to finish what I start so…

This time, it's a crucial time in the story, and I hope to finish it in the next chapter, or the next. You will decide that.

**FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN ANOTHER SIRE FOR RK STORIES, THE RK CHALLENGE COMMUNITY IS HOSTING A CHALLENGE. READ AND VOTE. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. THERE ARE FEW RK READERS OUT THERE, PLEASE, SHOW YOUR SUPPORT TO THOSE WRITERS. **


	9. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I dont own RK

JeniNeji comments: Sorry for my rudeness in the last chapter, I was emotional, and so, I apologize.

* * *

xxoOoxx

The Voice

9

xxoOoxx

_Insanity is my life, freedom._

_Don't take it from me._

_Anxiety._

_Insecurity._

xxoOoxx

* * *

A lot had happened, and a long time had passed since the day with Yukishiro. But he couldn't say it was for the worst, nor that it was for the best. He had become to accept that some things merely are.

Once again, he awoke to the serene face of his sleeping wife. She was so young…

And so broken…

But even so, he loved her dearly. And strangely, she loved him.

A few hours passed before the sun's brilliant rays illuminated the room, making her squirm and open her azure eyes. Those eyes reflected momentarily fear, as they always did, before she calmed and smiled up at him. "Good morning Kenshin," she said softly, grogginess still heavy in her voice.

"Good morning Kaoru," he told her lovingly and he hugged her close, softly kissing her rosy lips, but was interrupted by a low whine. She was too self conscious of her morning breath, as if he cared. He freed her and watched with growing interest as she rolled from the futon and knelt on the floor, forcing her limbs to awaken. She stretched and he heard the bones of her spine crack slightly and a smirk appeared on his lips. "I could help you out with your stretching," the read haired man offered seductively.

Kaoru flushed brimstone red immediately, and she turned to look elsewhere. Her breathing sped and she hurried to her feet, intently on escaping the room, but strong arms snaked around her, followed by a trail of hot kisses down her neck, "Kenshin!"

"Hmm?" he asked, his arms going to soothe the cranks of other places, "Don't tell me you are still tired…last night was… easy."

Kaoru moaned softly as he expertly attacked the precise areas he needed in order to have her relent, but she was going to be harder this morning, oh no, he wasn't going out of this easy. "You get the cooking and dishes," she tried to demand, but it sounded more like a suggestion.

"Naughty girl," Kenshin reprimanded and bit down on her collarbone, making her fall to the floor, "you know you can't win against me."

"I can," she was quick to interrupt, "I'll wake Kenji," she threatened, and as her lover's arms held her tighter, she knew she had already won the argument.

"All right," he finally relented and began to nib on her ear, "however, you have to work hard to win that breakfast, because if you don't, there's going to be none for you."

And with that she pushed herself against the skin and muscles that was her husband and held him by the neck. He groaned pleasantly, liking the roughness she could sometimes display. It ate at him, and he found himself responding quicker than he had wanted.

He couldn't believe how with the passing of years his patience had thinned, well, at least with her. He was very patient with Kenji and housework, but with her, her and a bed, or her and long perfect legs, no way.

He twirled and pushed her back on the still warm futon and pinned her down, but as he felt her legs grab his, he hissed expectantly. He moved to take her lips again, entering without permission and engaging her tongue in their usual battle for dominance. However, she knew a few tricks, he had taught her too much, had allowed her too much freedom.

Those cursed and strong legs of her pushed him down, and her rocking motions were enough to distract him until she gained the upper hand in his mouth, but he couldn't complain. Ah, such a heated companion.

A smirk formed on his lips as he felt her eagerness, he just knew that she was going to weaken. After all, he was getting pleased by her motions, but she was feeling abandoned, since he had stopped altogether. In that precise moment, he assaulted her earlobe, and his hand found her chest at the same time. She gasped and pulled on his hair, earning her a bite in reproach.

She whimpered, and he moved his hand to her back until he had her pressed against him. He loved the way he could surround her petite form with merely an arm, he just couldn't contain himself.

His knees caged her and he raised enough to be able to take off his yukata. He was getting too hot, and he knew she loved to torture him, waiting until he was about to die before taking his clothes off. Not today.

Blue eyes glazed over with a mix of irritation at his refusal of protocol but with the lustful forgiveness she found so easy to give him. As long as I can see that pale chest, it's all right, she would say. But now, it would be her turn to suffer.

With slow deliberate movement, he began to massage her neck, down her collarbone and even lower… he just knew that she wanted to growl at him, but he also knew she didn't want to awake Kenji, not now.

She surprised him with a smack, and the next thing he notice was that her yukata was midway off. Desperate, was she?

He chuckled darkly when he felt her tug unforgiving at his red mane, pulling him enough to situate him where she wanted him, there, at her most sensitive place. He breathed hard, resisting against the radical temptation she pressed upon him, oh yes, she was pressing against him so deliciously…

…and with no more fighting spirit, he finally succumbed into her and allowed his crazed mind a little peace.

xxoOoxx

Kaoru sat on the porch of her house in Edo, a thief novel on her hands. She was near the end now and the adrenaline in her was at the highest peak, she needed to know what was going to happen or she would die.

It was mid-day and Kenshin had gone to town to fetch some items for lunch. Thankfully he had taken Kenji with him, after all, the three years old loved to visit around, always fantasying about what he was going to get as a gift for her. He was so sweet! And she would be able to finish her novel. Life couldn't be more perfect.

A strange presence made her turn away from her novel, her hands holding tight to the old book. Her blue eyes fell on a complete stranger, standing at the entrance of her house. He had dark hair and tanned skin, but was merely a teenager.

"Well, hello kid," she said amiably with a small smile.

"Onee-san!" shouted the young man as he raced towards her.

Confusion etched on her face and she did nothing as the young man held her in a suffocating hug, "Kaoru, you are alive!"

Her arms unconsciously squeezed the sobbing boy closer to her and made soothing sounds, like she did with Kenji, and thankfully, it seemed to help. After a while, the boy had down enough to sit down next to her, his brown eyes fixated on her.

"I am not a kid," the young man said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru replied with a sad smile, "do I know you?" She was quick to notice how his frame tensed, and she regretted asking him, but she couldn't help it, he professed to be her brother, but she had no recollection whatsoever of him.

"I am Yahiko, Kamiya Yahiko," he introduced himself slowly, "We are the last descendants of the Kamiya Kasshin style."

"Do you know the Kamiya Kasshin?" asked Kaoru with unsuppressed surprise.

He nodded his head, "I am your younger brother, Kaoru Kamiya."

A tense silence surrounded the area for a few minutes, "Prove it," she challenged, irate blue eyes locked on his. Numbly she watched his nod. She moved to her room and brought a pair of wooden swords, and handed one to her 'brother'.

Instantly, they both took twin defensive poses, and dread filled her. This wasn't reassuring at all. Kaoru quickly changed to an offensive stance and charged, but was easily blocked by the younger boy, once and again. After that, he took the offensive and mimicked each and every single on her struck perfectly. Tears sprang to her eyes, they were definitely related.

She felt to the floor and a sob escaped her, she just couldn't believe this was happening. "Why? Why I can't remember you?"

The boy, Yahiko, sat at her side and hugged her close, his higher frame easily serving as her support, "It's Battousai, please onee-san, Katsura-otosan sent me to find you, he needs us."

"Katsura," whispered Kaoru, and somehow, that name was so familiar that more tears came to her eyes, "what are you saying? Who is Battousai?"

"He's an assassin, he wants to kill Oto-san," explained Yahiko, nervousness creeping into him, "he has taken you from us, the man with the cross scar on his face," he said in a hushed tone, as if scared of being found.

"You are wrong!" Kaoru quickly pushed him away, "He's my husband! He's been very protective and caring of me, you are wrong!"

"I am not, Kaoru-oneesan," cried Yahiko, "Please, we have to go."

"No, I can't, I won't," Kaoru said, her determination flaring. She was not going to believe this mess.

"Onee-san!" whined Yahiko.

But Kaoru was already to far from him, she had been walking backwards, wanting to escape the ugly accusations the boy was shouting.

…but a pain in the back of her head made everything turn black.

xxoOoxx

"My grandson has grown so much," Katsura exclaimed with a fatherly smile as he held Kenji on his knee. The red headed boy happily ate his candy, completely ignoring the reunion of the two swordsman.

"He is," Kenshin said proudly, his once golden eyes had softened to a blue-violet, "and Kaoru is doing great as well."

"Still reading police and detective novels?" asked Katsura with some concern.

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to remember anything, so I let her, if things come to the worst, I imagine we will deal with it somehow."

"I hope it doesn't happen, not for a while yet," Katsura said with a smile, his chocolate eyes staring down at Kenji.

"Tell me Katsura, have you found Yahiko yet?" Kenshin asked, his hands fisted over the table.

"Not yet," Katsura said with a sad smile, and then he turned to his watch, "Kenshin, lunch hour is getting nearer," Katsura warned, "here, I brought you some more medicine, in case you needed more income, after all, I am still waiting for a baby girl sometime soon," joked the older man.

Kenshin laughed and ruffled Kenji's hair, "I am enjoying myself, maybe in a few years Katsura," the ex-assassin said with a happy smile.

"Well then, take care of my family Kenshin, you know I will not forgive you if anything happened to Kaoru or Kenji," warned Katsura with a protective air.

"Neither would I, neither would I."

xxoOoxx

"Mom!" screeched Toki with all her might, making Saitou wince, "the baby said my name!"

"Is that so Toki?" asked Tokio coming closer to the black haired boy, but it was too late, he had taken more interest in his toys than them…the boy hardly talked at all.

"See Saitou-sama, they like each other," Okita said with a grin, "They should marry when they are older."

"Hn," growled Saitou taking a cigarette and putting on his mouth, but when he was about to light it, it was abruptly taken from him. His mouth hung open at the discourtesy but when he turned to give the improper a piece of his mind, he shut his mouth.

"You are not going to smoke in front of my boy," Okita's young wife threatened with a glare.

"Huh, tamable are you Saitou-sama?" mocked Okita, as Saitou always made fun of him because he always did what his wife ordered, "You see, she's feisty."

"Now now gentleman, weren't we about to discus something far more important?" asked Tokio, effectively diverting the attention.

"My Toki is far too important for the likes of him," muttered Saitou, and then it began, everyone began to verbally attack each other over the indignity of it all, and so engrossed they were in their argument that they missed the way Toki discreetly kissed Okita's baby boy.

xxoOoxx

"Onee-san," Yahiko's voice called with relief as she finally opened her eyes.

Kaoru sat abruptly and her hands came to her head, "Mou! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but onee-san, you were in danger…I don't want to loose you," Yahiko said with a guilty smile.

Kaoru nodded understandingly, but inside, she just wanted to break his neck. When Kenshin found out, he was going to be pissed. Suddenly she was hit by a wave of nausea, and she hurried to cover her mouth, "where are we?"

"In a ship," Yahiko explained with narrow eyes, "we are going to China."

"China?" screamed Kaoru, nausea forgotten, her hands took Yahiko by the shoulders and rocked him furiously, "I can't go to China, I have a son and I need to take care of him!"

"A son?" asked Yahiko, his eyes wide with the new information, "I have a nephew?"

"Yes," growled Kaoru, "and you just left him motherless. Turn back," she ordered.

"I can't onee-san, this ship is commanded by someone else," Yahiko said apologetically, "and I don't think he will change his mind now."

"Well, I am going to make him," said Kaoru, coming to her feet, "take me to where he is, now."

Not about to object his sister, he did as she asked.

But when she laid eyes on the Commander, she froze. There was something wrong, so wrong. He didn't look wrong, not at all. Tall and muscled body, aquamarine eyes and white hair, he looked exotic.

But the way his eyes looked at her and the familiarity of his smirk moved something deep inside of her.

_Dangerous._

_Strong._

_Insatiable._

_Insane._

And she was very much afraid.

"Well hello bird, did you want something?" was all he asked. His voice deep and velvety.

But something nagged at her mind restlessly, and soon enough, a migraine was making its way on her head. "No," she whispered, her hands coming to shield her head, her eyes pinned to his.

His eyes left her, and she was grateful, "Yahiko, your sister doesn't seem to be well, take her to her room to rest."

"Of course Enishi-sama," Yahiko quickly replied and pulled his sister with him.

But Kaoru's eyes couldn't leave the white haired stranger, she just knew there was something wrong, something she had forgotten. "Yahiko," Kaoru whispered, her steps becoming slow, "Save me…"

And she collapsed.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Fin

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji: Thanks for reading this through, I have to admit, this story turned out to be a Pandora's box for me. For instance, it was never meant to be written, and then, it just couldn't be left without ending. But things are like that.

Plz, review!


	10. Encounters

**Disclamer:** I dont own RK

**Beta-Reader:** Mannd1068. Thanks!

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**The Voice**

**10**

**xxoOoxx**

"_**My sheets are cold without you**_

_**My body often seizes, alone.**_

_**Craving**_

_**Crying."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kaoru, it has almost been a year," commented Yahiko softly. He was wearing black tight clothes and a long sword was sheathed in his back. He was now a month away from becoming seventeen, and he was finally glad to be allowed into action. "Why are you still afraid of Yukishiro-sama?"

Kaoru forced a smile to her lips and her hand nervously moved her hair behind her ear, "I don't know Yahiko," replied Kaoru uneasily, "I know he has done nothing wrong…is just, I guess is instinct."

"Hm," Yahiko replied disapprovingly, "He saved you, for me, I just think is unfair."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try harder," said Kaoru, annoyance flickering in her voice.

"I feel like I've heard this before," pointed Yahiko, a similar annoyance also creeping into his own voice.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Kaoru to change the subject. She stood from her bed and moved to her wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans.

"Tonight," replied Yahiko turning away while his sister changed clothes, "I'll be away for a week."

"A week," repeated Kaoru as if in thought, "I have to work in some old data this week, so that means I'm out of danger, which makes me glad. Also, Yukishiro-sama said that my chip may need to be changed soon, something about increasing capacity."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Yukishiro-sama said that my next mission will be with you, so he wants to add a few applications… in case we find ourselves in danger."

"Very well, if it's to protect you, I have no problems at all," said Kaoru with a soft smile. She had her brother with her, her only living relative, but somehow she felt as if there was something missing.

"That again. Kaoru, Yukishiro-sama is a good man, he just wants to help," once again pushed Yahiko.

"I believe you, sorry, you know I always say that, don't get all upset with me," pleaded Kaoru with little patience.

"You know he likes you, do you?" asked Yahiko, his voice holding an uncommon seriousness.

"That's what you wish for, but you hallucinating, Yukishiro-sama can't feel anything resembling love, only lust… and I am not sure he even feels that way towards me," said Kaoru dismissively, but she knew better. She could easily see the burning lust he held for her, but it didn't incite anything more than fear in her.

"Whatever Kaoru, I'm leaving," said Yahiko rudely and moved to the door, but stopped, "Be nice."

Kaoru huffed in annoyance at the authoritative way he addressed her, "You be nice, I am your older sister!"

xxoOoxx

Kaoru had been working in her computer when she suddenly felt a hand fall over her head. A startled gasp escaped her lips and she unknowingly reached to the hand and grabbed it forcefully, fully intending to hurt her attacker.

"Wow, Kamiya-san, it's just me," howled Enishi with surprise.

"Yukishiro-san!" exclaimed Kaoru, dread clouding her heart, "I am sorry, is just…"

"Is all right," assured Enishi with a soft smile, "I am glad that my technicians know how to protect themselves."

"Sorry again," said Kaoru and her blue eyes tried their best to avoid his eyes, she was afraid of what she would find.

"Kaoru," whispered Enishi amiably, "Why won't you look at me?"

Blue eyes moved to aqua ones, "I, do not concern so much about it Yukishiro-san, my memories have always been a mess."

"Enishi," he pleaded, "and tell me, what do my eyes remind you of?"

Kaoru bit her lip nervously, "Nothing in particular… just a scary feeling."

"To think that's the only reason that stops us from being together," Enishi said evenly, unknowing or deciding to ignore the implications his words could have on the black-haired girl at his side.

"I… I'm sorry Yukishiro-sama," said Kaoru apologetically. He always made her so nervous, and as always, she started to play with her hands.

"It's all right Kaoru," Enishi said with a soft smile, "we are young, we have time," he finally said and turned away from her to stretch. After he showed her the magnificence of his body he turned to her, "I just came to say that tomorrow I require your company."

"My company?" asked an unsure Kaoru.

What rewarded her with a chuckle, "I'll be going to the capital for some matters, I though your company may benefit us both… after all, how long have you been caged here?"

Kaoru smiled, "Too long."

"Like I said," replied Enishi with a smirk, "So, tomorrow we leave at 8 am, pack things for two days… just in case."

"Of course, Yukishiro-san," replied Kaoru with a smile of her own. She knew better than to act disobediently, and besides, this far he had been a gentleman. A drug dealer…of course, the perfect gentleman…that was just fishy.

xxoOoxx

The next day Kaoru pulled a heavy luggage down her room and to the entrance of the elevator. She successfully dragged the old thing inside and after pressing the #1 button she rested against the wall. She closed her eyes to allow them a minute of rest… she hadn't slept last night at all. Nervousness decided to attack her mercilessly.

What if he tried to make a move on her?

What if they stayed longer?

What if they were attacked?

What if another drug dealer decided he wanted her to share his bed?

What if she said something inappropriate?

The elevator's ding awoke her from her thoughts and she hurried out of the elevator, only to collide against a firm chest, "Kaoru… this is floor five…" said Enishi with some amusement, "I've heard you are not a morning person… but I never knew it was this much."

"Sorry, Yukishiro-san," mumbled Kaoru embarrassed.

"At least the trip promises to be funny," commented the white haired man with a chuckle, "Down we go."

"Down we go," replied Kaoru, half-excited.

xxoOoxx

"Are we there yet?" asked Kaoru with a pout, they had been traveling for more than three hours and they had yet to reach the capital. She was sure that by now no more blood traveled down her legs.

"We are almost there Kaoru," replied Enishi evenly. He was wearing his shades today and he had been looking out the window the whole time.

"Is there something I should watch out for?" asked Kaoru with an even voice, even when once again nervousness was creeping up her spine.

For the first time in the last hour Yukishiro turned to her, his blue-green eyes piercing into her, "You have nothing to worry about," Enishi said tightly, "I am merely over cautious today because I have to protect you."

"I don't think I am in more danger than you are Yukishiro-san," replied Kaoru uncertain.

"Hn, that's probably true," said the white haired man as he turned once again to look outside, "However, if something happens to me, I don't care, but if something happens to you…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," assured Kaoru.

Turquoise eyes locked on hers and after a moment an almost imperceptible nod was his answer, "You are right."

xxoOoxx

A few hours later, Enishi was dragging Kaoru through a crowd. She knew China was rumored to have a high population but she didn't think it was this much. Her shorter frame had not been made to sustain this treatment. She felt she was so small that the oxygen was being stolen by the taller people before it could reach her.

"Yukishiro-san," cried Kaoru, "I can't breathe."

"We are almost there Kaoru, just don't let go of my hand," instructed Enishi, but he seemed tense for some strange reason.

Kaoru nodded her head even when she knew he was not looking at her, but it made her feel reassured if only a little bit. She began to chant to herself to overcome this incommodity, "Only a few more minutes… you can do it Kaoru."

Still, the people around her continuously pushed and caged her and somehow it was making her panic. She held Yukishiro's hand tighter as it was becoming even harder to walk through the people. She was debating whether to call for him again or enduring it by herself when a flash of red caught her attention.

She turned her face to the right and she could distinguish an individual with long bloody-red hair walking through the multitude easily. She was impressed, no one bumped against the person, as if he were a ghost or an apparition instead of a real person. Was it a man or a woman? She couldn't tell, the loose hair looked unkempt and masculine but the pink hakama made her doubt it was a man.

She was dragged harshly away from Yukishiro and she screamed bloody murder when she felt herself being pushed by the multitude farther and farther away. Panic had finally seized her and tears began to fall down her cheek. She pushed violently against the multitude, but it was no use, she felt like she wasn't going anywhere. After she shoved some guy forcefully the man turned annoyed and was about to hit her when he was pushed out of the way.

"Kaoru," roared Enishi over the multitude and she turned to him with gratefulness.

"Yukishiro-sama," she cried as he pulled her to him and circled his arm around her waist protectively.

"I told you to hold on tight," he reprimanded, half angry and the other half scared.

"Sorry Yukishiro-sama… I was distracted," replied a mortified Kaoru.

"With what?" probed Yukishiro as he once again opened up a path through the crowd.

"Someone with very red hair," Kaoru said softly, her blue eyes searching in the crowd, "I think it may have been a man."

"A man with red hair?" asked Yukishiro, but his insides were freezing over, "did he have a scar in his left cheek?"

"Do you know him?" asked Kaoru with interested.

"Yes… he's my enemy. We have to go," announced Yukishiro and he moved into the opposite direction and this time he used his massive muscles to make his path. People cried out in pain and frustration but no one dared do anything, something Kaoru was thankful for.

"Where are we going?" asked Kaoru, now frightened as she searched for the enemy.

"Some place safe for you. He is coming after your brother," explained Yukishiro.

"He wants to kill my brother?" screeched Kaoru in panic, "you can't let him!"

"I won't," said Yukishiro as he disappeared through some dark alleys. He was quick to take his cell phone, "I need that kid now! He's here… and if something happens to that kid I am going to kill you all, you hear me? Never have we been this close, don't mess up!"

Kaoru could only follow confusedly as tears fell down her eyes. For what, she wasn't sure. Maybe the tears were because she was concerned for Yahiko, maybe because she was scared of this cold and bloody Enishi or maybe… because she had thought the red hair was simply beautiful.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Who's happy?

Please, review!


	11. Mine

**The Voice**

11

Mine

* * *

_Your absence hurts me, kills me._

_Come back, please._

_Fast._

_Forever._

* * *

The group traveled in silence through the darkening forest. The only sound which disturbed the uneasy and tight atmosphere was one of the horses whining from time to time. They had been traveling for log hours now and not once had they stopped. The beasts were kept at a steady and slow pace in case they needed to run but apparently, running was not going to be enough.

Kaoru was silent though the entire ordeal and obediently rode the black beast she had been given. She was just behind Yukishiro and was surrounded by a pair of bodyguards. Somehow she felt as if she was the one they were protecting instead of Yukishiro, but it just didn't make sense.

"They should be around here," Yukishiro Enishi broke the silence. He continued on forward, his head moving from one side to the other, never relaxing. "Be cautious."

Kaoru was dying to ask all her doubts and concerns but she bit her tongue into submission. She knew Yukishiro was tense enough and she didn't want to cause him more stress. Furthermore, they weren't exactly friends and she wanted him as far away from her as politely possible.

A small flare, probably a candle, drew their attention. Kaoru stopped when Enishi did and so did the men at her sides. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Yukishiro whistled. They all waited and a few seconds until a copy of the whistle replied. Assured, they resumed their travel and walked to the new group.

Enishi jumped off his tan mare and went to meet with his underlings. Kaoru and the bodyguards remained still and waited for their boss to return. Night had by now fallen and Kaoru hugged her small frame in order to catch some warmth. Blue eyes turned to Yukishiro-his white hair always easy to find—but found him still in deep conversation with the men. Cold and unsure she turned to the side and her eyes met with one of the bodyguards. After seeing her pleading face the bodyguard groaned and threw her a bundle of clothes. At first Kaoru had been caught unguarded but then self-preservation had her catching the clothes firmly and she covered herself, "Thanks."

Once again they waited—this time like ten minutes—until Yukishiro finally returned. The White Tiger simply walked closer towards them with a serious awareness to his steps. As soon as he reached Kaoru he stopped and allowed her a quick inspection of the package he carried with him.

"That's a boy," Kaoru said between shock and confusion. It wasn't the smartest thing to say but it was what came to her mind. She knew Yukishiro was a drug dealer but she didn't think he abducted people or children.

Aqua eyes studied Kaoru's reaction and before she could add anything else he interrupted. "This is a special boy," he clarified and took off the cloth covering the boy's face. Instantly dark red hair appeared and the boy's serene sleepy face helped Kaoru relax some, "This is the only child of my enemy. He's your insurance."

Kaoru blinked her eyes questioningly a few times before Yukishiro motioned for her to take the child in his arms. Instinctively she did and settled the sleeping boy—no older than five—in front of her and snaked her arms around his form protectively, "I don't understand."

"He will insure his father doesn't kill your brother," Yukishiro explained, his eyes still in the child sitting on Kaoru's lap, "Be sure to take good care of him and…use him well."

Kaoru froze and felt as if she had been thrown into cold water but remained silent. She was sure her face turned hard and serious but she couldn't help the anger that suddenly overcame her. Did he intend she use this child as a child… or as a hostage? She will do no such thing, much less to an innocent child. That would simply go against her father's teachings. He was so wrong, he knew her so little.

So, she did the only thing she could and silently nodded her head. After that, she held back the vile expletive that tried to spill from her mouth when Yukishiro's hand fell over hers in a silent show of support.

**xxoOoxx**

They traveled the whole night and Kaoru was holding the boy against her for dear life. So tired she was that she feared she would fall asleep and let go of the waif on her mount. She was starting to get moody and it was because of the lack of sleep, she needed some rest soon. However, she was aware that stopping may very well mean their deaths. They were being followed by an angry assassin, why did Yukishiro get in this mess? Kidnap his enemy's son? That was absurd.

Her blue eyes glanced down at the child. He had woken up some time during the morning and had looked up at her. His eyes were a dark blue almost violet and she thought them beautiful. If his father was indeed that red haired hair assassin she saw yesterday he was a faithful copy. His mother should have been perfect as well, this was no ordinary boy.

The boy had remained silent and compliant the whole way and she had started to get unnerved with him. Was he not afraid? She hoped he wasn't kidnapped frequently because that would be just plain sad. Perhaps he was. If he was, then it meant his father always got him back…and that put them in a hard spot. Also, why was the boy staring at her like that? He hadn't stopped looking at her since he awoke and it was starting to make her nervous. His eyes were almost beating Yukishiro's in making her uncomfortable. "Are you all right?" Kaoru ventured to ask the child in rough and hardly practiced Chinese. The boy blinked his eyes but did not reply.

"He's Japanese," explained Yukishiro a few steps in front. He was walking slowly under the trees and his glasses were covering his eyes entirely. She suspected it was because his eyes were hurting and because he didn't want anyone guessing where he was looking at.

Kaoru shrugged and sighed, "Are you all right? Are you hungry?" she asked now in fluid Japanese.

The boy answered with a vigorous nod of his head and a wide smile. After that he finally dropped his scorching gaze on her and turned to the forest they were walking around, "Where are we going?" he asked and his voice was a soft but clear Japanese.

"Shh," ordered Yukishiro without a glance back and pushed his horse into a faster pace. Everyone followed his silent command and all talking stopped after that.

**xxoOoxx**

The three o' clock sun was unforgiving and Kaoru was starting to wobble on her horse. She had gone by without sleep more than a day and last night had been a bad one. Besides, she was not a fighter or anything like that, she was a technician, and she wasn't cut out for this kind of thing.

"Yukishiro-sama," one of the bodyguards called on to their leader, "We should rest."

Enishi turned to glance back for a moment and his eyes fell on Kaoru and the child she carried. The boy was once again dozing off in her lap and Kaoru's face was hidden by her long black mane of hair. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not and it was then he realized he had pushed this party too hard. He shook his head in agreement but continued on as he thought about it. A few minutes passed when he replied, "He's following."

The bodyguards at the end of the line muttered some and moved closer to Kaoru and her charge. They would need space in case they were attacked. They continued like that for another hour or so.

Kaoru wobbled from time to time and each time the bodyguards flinched—imagining her fall—but every time she would manage to remain on the horse. After another hour had come to pass they had deemed her inhuman. There was just no way she could keep her balance like that. That would need rigorous training and balance, something they both knew she lacked. The pair of eyes watched her suspiciously until the horse gave a false step and Kaoru swayed more than usual and her body fell to the left. They gasped in unison but before they could do something, the child grabbed onto the woman for dear life and managed to keep her on her mount. They sped towards the woman and helped the child to set her right again. The commotion made Enishi stop as well but his eyes were on their surroundings rather than on them.

"We could carry them," the bodyguards offered gently, but Enishi's glare quieted them.

Enishi sighed and dropped off his mount and walked towards Kaoru's. He eyed the boy firmly for a few moments before turning to one of his bodyguards. "You will take the child," Enishi ordered and grabbed the squirming child impatiently. When the boy resisted him still he glared down at him, "Look here boy," he said with a brusque voice, "I don't like you. Don't make me like you less…because you may end up dead. Enough I have done for you, I brought you _here_. You should be thankful. Anywhere is better than living with that monster of a father you have." After that Enishi passed him to the bodyguard and watched with satisfaction as the boy remained still and small tears fell from his eyes.

Enishi turned his back to the bodyguards and tied his horse to Kaoru's black stallion. He petted his tan mare's neck and then climbed up the stallion behind Kaoru. His hand instantly snaked her waist and he felt himself freeze. Everything turned in that moment and his breath hitched. His hands started to shake and he began to pant.

"Yukishiro-sama?" one of the bodyguards asked in a worried tone, but was ignored.

Enishi used his other hand to plaster Kaoru's form against his chest and sighed contentedly. He accommodated himself and pressed his nose against her long pale neck and took a long sniff of her. Instantly his whole body relaxed. It had been so long since he had her so close and it felt like heaven and hell at the same time. He knew she wouldn't let him this near if she was awake and the knowledge speared painfully through his cold heart. He had missed her so much and having her at arm's reach for almost a year ate at him slowly. He wanted nothing more than to hug her close and shower her with unlimited affection. He knew he had treated her horribly but he had honestly fallen for her.

At first, she was only the tool to get to Aku Soku San. Then she turned out to be Battousai's partner—his mediator—and he had decided to use her to get his Jinchuu. He did, he used her to her last tear and her last drop of blood and then discarded her like a stray dog. Each day and night regretting it and hoping Battousai acted soon so he could get his revenge and get her back. Every day was poison to his vein but he held it. When he discovered Jinchuu was finally at hand he had left everything and went to kill Battousai.

He failed and what was worse _lived_ to tell the tale. Battousai defeated him but did not kill him. That only added to the insult, although, he would never say he wasn't thankful. Thanks to Battousai's kindness he was able to get Kaoru and take her again. Even if she didn't allow him near, her instinct forbade her, she was close and that was good enough, for the moment.

One last sigh and Yukishiro Enishi made a sound and the black stallion darted forward. They would reach one of his safe zones by nightfall. He just hoped they managed to get there before Battousai caught up with them.

**xxoOoxx**

Morning came and surprised Kaoru by its suddenness. She sat on the cloth-made-bed and a startled gasp escaped the person at her side. Blue eyes scanned the area in panic but as soon as her gaze fell on the bodyguards her worries eased. She was safe.

"Morning," the voice of the young boy she had rode with yesterday chirped in Japanese.

She turned to the boy and was amazed when she saw him sitting cross legged with his arm inside the opposed gi sleeve. He seemed at peace with the world, as if he didn't have a worry at all. "Morning," she replied back with a friendly smile, but there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave her. His carefree attitude about his situation made her very nervous.

"I saved you some breakfast," the dark-red haired boy said with a smile and handed her a folded piece of bread, "I drank the tea," he said with a pout, "Sorry."

Kaoru shook her head telling her she didn't mind, and after a glance to the bodyguard to be sure there was no poison, she bit into the bread. She munched it thoughtfully and found it to be satisfactory. It was not the best food ever, but it was good enough. At least the kidnapped child wasn't being mistreated. "Did you eat?"

The boy nodded his head and smiled, "Father says not to eat too much in the mornings," the boy told her with a serious expression.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "You know what, I think so too. It's bad for morning training to have a full stomach," she explained with a soft smile and took another bite of the bread.

"You train?" the boy asked excitedly, "What do you learn?" The boy's dark blue eyes widened with excitement and his earlier quiet attitude began to dissolve and be overrode by this 'twitching in excitement' boy.

Kaoru stopped mid bite and stared at the boy with doubts. She couldn't just tell him her Family's Martial Art style because there were only two people in the world who knew it. She would be giving her identity in case the boy's father was as smart as Enishi believed him to be. "Sorry boy, I'm not telling."

The boy's smile fell and she felt instantly guilty. Having a child in a mission like this was cruel and she was still upset at his being here. Why was Enishi so obsessed with having the assassin's son? This was suicidal.

"I have your breakfast here," admonished Yukishiro upon entering the room and seeing Kaoru eating bread. Plates in hand he skillfully made his way through the somewhat messy room and sat the plates on a circular wooden table, "I didn't know you were this hungry." He added playfully.

Kaoru merely stared at him. He was wearing his usual Chinese shirt and pants but was missing his glasses. His white hair—messier than usual—shone with the few sunbeams that broke through the holes in the roof. "I didn't know you cooked," Kaoru voiced out with unhidden surprise.

"If I had known food was the way to your heart I would have shown you earlier," he said back with mirth in his voice. He pulled a chair out and turned to her, the sweetest gentleman.

Kaoru fidgeted in the floor balancing her options. He could get upset if she refused him but he could also get the wrong idea if she accepted him. There was no safe escape from the situation—he would never accept she wasn't hungry—and so she was left with few options. "It's an honor," she said evenly and plastered a small smile on her face, "After all, I should repay my boy for his earlier offer."

She saw the twitch in Yukishiro's eyebrow but chose to ignore it and took the boy's arm and helped him up. "Just what is your name young man?" she asked the child as she led him to the table.

The boy looked uneasily from her to Enishi but answered nonetheless. "I am named Kenji."

"Oh, what a nice name," she said as she sat on the chair Enishi had chosen for her and sat the boy on her lap. She took a small fruit and tried it before her eyes lit at the flavor. She picked a second one and offered it to the boy, "Here Kenji-kun, you try it too!"

Through the simple interaction aqua eyes studied their behavior closely. He knew he had done the impossible and had put himself in much danger but when Yahiko had told him Kaoru had mothered a son with the assassin he promised to get the boy. If the boy was Kaoru's it was _his. _ He didn't want any interference in his plans this time and he knew that if Kaoru managed to get her memories back—as it was a possibility depending on her own brain activity—she would never forgive him if he had separated her from her child.

His heart was beating faster than usual. Every minute a small torture as he waited for some kind of recognition from Kaoru, but thankfully none ever appeared.

It seemed that Jinchuu was working fine. Now, he only needed to find the Battousai and defeat him this time for good.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued

xxoOoxx

* * *

Thanks to Kokoronagomu for beta-reading this chapter. Having a wonderful beta makes one want to write more. Hopefully The Voice will be finished soon.

Please, review.


	12. We meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu :)

* * *

**The Voice**

_Chapter_

12

We meet again

* * *

_These dreams are my daily bread._

_My rotting crumbs, vanish._

_Slowly._

_Steadily._

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the feel of a foreign presence but before she could even breathe a sharp sword point nipped at the back of her neck. She remained quiet and still. As soon as she opened her eyes her sight fell on the sleeping child safely tucked against her. At least he was safe…that he was such a snuggler was a big problem she realized now. Both her arms were pinned by his small frame and there was definitely no chance for her to defend herself against this opponent.

Wasn't she supposed to be safe in Enishi's lair? Where was Yukishiro? Was this the man he had been trying to lure out with Kenji? If he was…then Yukishiro plainly underestimated him. The man had definitely found Kenji and as of this moment held her life.

Defeat, fear and nervousness fluttered in her heart like a panicked butterfly but she dared not move. The fear that he may kill her thinking she was about to hurt Kenji had her stone still. She had been afraid at times in her life but this was one of the most frightening experiences thus far.

It was not only the pointy end of the sword against her pale neck which worried her. It was the easy breathing of her ward as he slept and the fear that would assault him once she was killed. If that wasn't enough…the man behind her had an intimidating inky dark ki. It was small and controlled, she could tell, but it was dark with way too many erratic, conflicting and hateful emotions. It was ironic for her to think about Kenji's mental and emotional health at this moment. If this was the boy's father…he may very well end up with severe problems as an adult. The man surely couldn't be a good example…although he, at least, cared enough for his son to come and kill dozens of men to get him back. Perhaps…at the end love is the all important thing.

The end of the sword pressed a centimeter more against her flesh and she cringed and hugged the boy closer to her unconsciously. She tried to take on a fetal position in order to protect Kenji against this intruder. It was silly, really, since this probably was his father. He wouldn't hurt his son…but she couldn't help this sudden surge of maternal instinct.

"Why do you protect him?" a voice, an unheard whisper, broke through the absolute quiet of the room.

Kaoru refused to answer. She had no truthful answer, only that it _felt_ right. The tip of the sword moved…and Kaoru winced as she felt a small nick on her neck. The sword was scratching her frail skin and she suddenly felt very little. That overwhelming feeling of fear and darkness merged against her and made her heart jump on her ribcage, "I don't know," she whispered back with a small note of anxiety.

A tight and tense silence settled over the pair and Kaoru dug her nose on the loose red mane in front of her. She breathed in and out in order to focus her thoughts into survival mode and not the fear she was being consumed into. It was just so difficult…

"You will release him," the assassin whispered in the same hushed tone. The way his ki coiled let Kaoru know—in a very instinctual way—that he would not be kind if she chose to ignore his command.

Fearful but determined Kaoru slipped her arms free of Kenji very slowly, trying to not wake him up. After a good three minutes she was successfully free. A strange pain twisted and churned at her heart but she was only feeling uncertain. She'd known the boy for two days…it didn't make sense.

"You did well," and with that hushed appraisal the assassin retracted his sword and moved to take the boy next to her. Kaoru marveled at his ability to be silent but wisely chose to remain quiet. The man didn't even glance at her and the only thing she saw before he moved away from her was long strands of bloody hair.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

An hour later found Kaoru on Yukishiro's lap. Her whole body was tense and she was ready to bolt at any time. She endured it as maturely as she could but that was just not enough. She despised how dirty she felt…how indecent Yukishiro made her feel while he attempted to care for the scratch on the back of her neck. He was trying to be gentle, but he got it all wrong. At the end, this was worse than tending for her small wound herself.

"Kami, I am not going to kill you Kaoru," hissed Enishi in frustration. He pressed a small cotton moistened with alcohol and pressed it to the wound for a few moments.

Kaoru hissed at the burning sensation making her shoulders shake involuntary and she scowled, angry and uncomfortable, "Kamiya," she corrected firmly.

This made a single gray-white eyebrow rise defiantly. "Is that so?" asked Enishi with a warning tone. He discarded the cotton and applied an unguent of some sort against the scratch and then bandaged it, "You are being awfully rude, Kamiya-san."

As soon as his hand left her neck Kaoru tried to flee him but big and strong hands suddenly grabbed her small and deceptively frail upper arms. "You are being awfully touchy, Yukishiro-sama." Kaoru intended to wriggle her way free but she knew he wouldn't release her until he felt like it and she didn't want to turn this into a wrestle fight. She would sorely loose anyways.

Enishi sighed and pressed his forehead to the back part of Kaoru's hair. His nose instantly picked on her personal fragrance and he was compelled to open his eyes and watch the ebony hair he knew intimately. Her hair was the thing he loved about her the most. His muscles loosened in despair and pleasure. "I've never hidden my interest in you Kamiya-san." He knew this was not the way to do things. She feared him, he knew. Even when he saw that her memories were erased when the new chip was implanted on her personally, she continued to fear him. There were other things apart from memories, it would seem, and these rejected him completely.

"I've hidden nothing either," the black haired woman replied back with a bite to her tone, "You are over stepping your boundaries." She's always rejected his indirect advances.

His hand released her at his defeat, "Forgive me," he said softly and slowly pushed her up. He stood quickly after and bowed to the waist, his hair hiding his face, "I am pleased you are well." He said with an even voice, then aqua eyes snapped up to her. Their intensity was frightening and Kaoru gave a step back, "I will hunt that assassin down and I will bring back the child."

Fear instantly blanched Kaoru's face, "Why?" she asked completely confused, "Let him go…stealing a child was a mistake. He did nothing to me…just let them go." Her plea was not because she was worried about Yukishiro or that she was worried about the mysterious assassin. She was concerned about Kenji. He was so young, he didn't need to be involved in these bloody affairs.

Anger passed through Enishi's eyes and his hands darted out and grabbed her shoulders. It earned him a startled gasp but before he could stop it he shook her tiny frame in his rage, "You know nothing," he said with a hardly controlled voice. His hands released his grip on her but he kept their heavy weight upon her shoulders, "You know nothing…but I will get that boy back. That boy is _mine."_

Kaoru shook her head in denial, for the first time since she began to work with him, she began to think him insane. It scared her to death…people like him could do absolutely everything without realizing. It made her freeze in place. She knew she should run or fight him off her, but she could do nothing. Only keep her horrified eyes on him.

"That boy, Kenji, is the…fruit…of a mistake. That boy was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to father that child, not him…do you understand now?" The insanity was clear in his eyes, the anger and the hurt too. Kaoru knew not what to do or what to say…she was so scared. "Why don't you say anything?"

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth. Then, after a deep breath, she dared ask, "What about his mother?" What she asked was a good question…would he tell her he killed the boy's mom? Why did she feel the need to find out about Kenji's mother…or was it about how deep his insanity ran?

A dark chuckle exploded from Yukishiro's lips and his mouth curved in what could be a very pleasant and charming smile, if she didn't already believe him insane. The tilt of his head would have made him endearing. He moved closer and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest and his face came down to her right ear, "Do you think I killed her for her betrayal?" he asked and was pleased when she shivered in fear against his arms, "I love her too much. I keep her close…and he doesn't know it. They think her dead, but I have her and I am not giving her back. She will love me…and if she doesn't by the next full moon, I will take what was once mine. Willingly or not."

Tears formed at Kaoru's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them in time and a moment later a sob erupted from her throat. Why was he doing this? Why was she reacting like this? Why was she so afraid?

His hand came to pet her head but it only increased her fear, "You shed tears, why?" he asked with a soft, almost considerate, voice. He continued to play with her hair distractedly while he waited for an answer but after her sobs only increased he shook his head and added, "I like you enough Kamiya-san, do you want Kenji for yourself? Do you want to take her place? Will you free me of her? Will you…let me love you instead? Will you mother my orphaned child?"

Sobs increased to wails and Kaoru's legs gave way. The fear and despair she was feeling was driving her insane, and soon enough her mind could no longer keep up and she felt her vision blur before everything turned black.

Enishi smiled a knowing smile and gathered her limp frame on his arms, she was always fainting on him, "So strong…and yet you still play the damsel in distress role to perfection."

* * *

xxoOoxx

_**To be continued…**_

xxoOoxx

* * *

Special thanks to Kokoronagomu, again, for editing this chapter. As always she was very fast at it. It's so nice to have a beta-reader like her. I am in the mood to finish this story, and I'm happy about it. I hope you are too.

Please, review!


	13. Kaoru

Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

Beta: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Voice**

**13**

**Kaoru  
**

* * *

_xxoOoxx_

_These reunions make my heart leap, happy._

_Your body welcomes mine._

_Warmly._

_Lovingly._

_xxoOoxx_

* * *

Kenshin walked through the forest silently, his anger held at bay now that he had his son back. Young Kenji was sleeping soundly, too tired to enjoy the piggyback ride. He didn't mind it, he assumed the boy must have been under stress the whole time.

This was the first time they had been separated after Kaoru disappeared a year ago. If he hadn't been as worried about Kenji as he was he would have tried to search for her more insistently. But he wasn't a single, free man anymore. He had a son to take care of. A wrong move will bring him out into the light and he will have all those wolves at his back again. He couldn't expose his identity to the world again, not now that he had Kenji.

So, the search had fallen on Katsura's shoulders. The man continued to be Aku-Soku-San's president but in name only. The truth is that internal problems had the company in ruins and it was only a matter of time before it fell altogether.

Kenshin had been sure Kaoru had been kidnapped by someone from the company they worked for, but Katsura couldn't find anything. Perhaps, the old man couldn't find anything because there was nothing. Maybe it wasn't Aku-Soku-San… now that Yukishiro appeared once again in the picture; it opened a new set of probabilities. Perhaps Yukishiro had done something… perhaps Kaoru's younger sibling had something to with this since he was also missing.

Kenshin sighed tiredly and walked to the border of the forest. He had been right to ask for Sanosuke's help when Kenji went missing. This gave him the opportunity to investigate a few leads around China hunting for information before going back to Japan. Perhaps he could find something of use.

So far he knew Yukishiro Enishi was still alive and still held a grudge against him. His ties with Japan, though, were slim now and his drug dealing empire had retreated back to China. That was all Aku-Soku-San and he were glad for. He had his personal grudge against the company but he had to admit that it did some good from time to time.

Second thing he knew, Enishi wanted his son… for what? He didn't know but he wasn't going to let the bastard take his son again. It was the only dear thing he had left. It was a miracle that the white-haired criminal had managed to get his son at all. If it wasn't because he was meeting with Katsura and had left Kenji at Genzai's nothing would have happened, ever. Then again, he wouldn't have thought about Yukishiro being involved in any of this stuff either.

The sound of the waves made Kenshin snap to attention and he glance up and his eyes fell on the rolling, dark waves of the ocean. He sped his pace and moved towards an average looking ferry where he knew Sano waited. He moved deftly and silently, effectively passing without being noticed, and knocked on his and Sano's room. After a loud 'thud' later the door came open, "Kenshin!" exclaimed his friend with a delighted smile, "You found him."

Kenshin nodded and walked past the man into the room. He placed the sleeping boy in the cheap bed and then proceeded to sit by his son's side. Sano sat in a wooden chair a few steps away, his upper half naked and his hair in disarray. "You look beat Sano," muttered Kenshin with a suspicious glare, "I ran hours to reach Yukishiro while you waited here… how come you look so beaten?"

Sano gasped, turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, "I went around and asked a few question… beat up a few guys." The taller man said this with a pout, as if he was ashamed to admit it.

Kenshin merely raised a lone eyebrow, "Well? What did you find?"

Sano turned to Kenshin as if startled and yet totally pleased his opinion had been taken into account, "Well… I heard Yukishiro was not around. Apparently he doesn't operate near here…but he came to get something personally. I did find out some of his underlings do work around here. This morning three man appeared murdered on the alleys bearing Yukishiro's mark."

Kenshin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as well, "Where they Japanese?" he asked after a moment.

Sanosuke frowned for a moment but then nodded, "Could have been… couldn't really ask them," he joked but when Kenshin's eyes turned molted he startled, "What? I'm really not a hundred percent sure!"

Kenshin huffed and glared at the far wall, "If they were Japanese…they could have been the men who kidnapped Kenji."

Sanosuke nodded finally understanding his friend's seriousness about the situation, "I can point you out where the corpses were," offered Sano.

Kenshin nodded, "There's no need. If the bodies were taken away it will useless…besides, I don't want to leave Kenji alone anymore. Especially now, when he doesn't even know you. He'll think you're another kidnapper…with that hair and all."

"Hey!" whined Sanosuke with an angry scowl, "That is your own damn fault! You didn't let the kid meet his uncle Sano!"

Kenshin glared at Sano, "You are not his uncle!"

**xxoOoxx**

Kaoru nervously paced the small hut where she had been left. The insanity in Yukishiro's eyes served to scare sleep away but now… now she was tired, weak and her mind was about to get a blue screen.

Who was this woman Yukishiro spoke of? Was this red-haired man only looking for his child? Or will he come back to find this woman? Did Kenji know who this woman was? Where was this woman? Yukishiro said he had her and was hiding her… she had no idea where this woman could be. However, she was very sorry but she wasn't planning to switch places with this woman. She was shit-scared of Yukishiro before, now she was terrified.

She was simply an unfortunate woman… nothing more. Let the gods be with her when Yukishiro decided to find her again.

The sound of the door made her turn back and she was relieved when Yahiko walked inside. She ran towards him and squeezed him a little harder than needed, "Yahiko! I am glad you are all right," she breathed out and soaked on the comfort of his strong body, "That assassin is around. Yukishiro says he wants to kill you."

Yahiko chuckled and after a reassuring squeeze pushed her slightly away so he could look at her in the eye, "A lot of people want me dead, Kaoru," he reminded his older sister with a faint smile, "I am one of the disposal agents."

He wasn't expecting the tight grip on his arms though and he was startled when he realized that Kaoru had more strength than he thought, "Yahiko," she said softly, eyes wide in fear, "We have to get out of here."

Yahiko, who was now at least one foot taller, narrowed his brown eyes in confusion and sighed, "Why Kaoru? What happened?" he asked but when he only received an even tighter grip he started back again, "Kaoru, that assassin is around… you just said he wants to kill me. Going out '_just because_' is risky… give me a good reason."

Kaoru pressed her lips together pleadingly, "Enishi is crazy," she hissed but when Yahiko's shoulders fell into what he believed to be an old argument Kaoru shook his arms and pulled, "I'm serious! He's going to hurt me! Why won't you believe me?" she asked and her eyes watered in frustration, "Please Yahiko, take me out of here."

The tanned youngster's face turned serious all of a sudden and his eyes trailed over her form, assessing her well-being. "Where is the boy?" he finally asked.

Kaoru frowned uncertainly, "Did you know about the boy?" she asked, angry now, "Did you help or agree with the kidnapping of a child?" She was livid!

Yahiko scowled, "Is not like that, that child is important," he tried to explain with evasive answers.

"That's what Enishi said! What's special about that child?" she seethed and shook him, "Do you even see what you are doing? That's a child! Would you like it if someone kidnapped your child? I'm sure I wouldn't!"

Yahiko's eyes widened and then his own anger came out and he loosened Kaoru's grip on his arms and held her by the upper arms until he pinned her against a wall. A wail escaped her and she turned to him with the most frightened expression he had ever seen in her face. He let go of her as if it burned and took a couple of steps back. "Kaoru?" he asked uncertainly, not knowing what to do when she fell to the floor and doubled over in a fetal position, "Kaoru, it's Yahiko… are you all right?"

Kaoru turned to him with an ashen face, tears trailing down her face, "Yahiko?" she asked uncertainly, but then she seemed to come back to the present and jumped into his arms, "Yahiko! Please, take me out of here," she begged between sobs.

Yahiko's body seemed to sag out of exhaustion and concern and he squeezed her against him, "I will, Kaoru," he promised and took her on his arms, "I'm sorry… let's go…"

**xxoOoxx**

Kenji awoke with a start, drawing Kenshin and Sanosuke's attention. Sanosuke smiled at the boy's lost look, "Hey there boy!" he greeted with excessive happiness, "You are safe now, daddy and uncle Sano saved you."

"Uncle Sano?" asked the boy with a frown. His blue eyes moved to the unkempt man for a few moments and his face scrunched up in thought, "I don't know you."

"He's a friend," Kenshin's voice spoke from the corner of the room drawing Kenji's attention. The red-haired swordsman looked at his son for a few moments and then let go of a relieved breath. He seemed fine.

"Otou-san," Kenji exclaimed and jumped off from the bed and ran to him. The small boy squeezed his waist with all the strength in his little arms, "Kenji is happy to see you!"

Kenshin's stress seemed to fade away instantly and he held his son to his chest warmly. Their red hair mixed and they began to murmur between themselves, apparently understanding each other to perfection. Sano was fascinated by this and Kenshin's new personality. Back in the day he was a cold-hearted assassin… until he met the Missy. Then he changed some, he even forgave his enemy and didn't take his life…and look how he was repaid.

He heard about what happened to Kaoru and he had even checked around some, but he never heard anything about her. He didn't think he would either. Someone who managed to kidnap Kaoru from Battousai wouldn't leave traces around. No, that person must have been very careful.

"What?" asked Kenshin suddenly, his voice louder than the normal whisper and it made Sano turn towards his old friend, "Are you sure?"

Kenji nodded his head and moved a step away from his father, "The lady took care of me. She gave me breakfast and tea. She also slept with me and rode with me," the young boy explained euphorically, waving his hands for emphasis.

Sano though frowned at Kenshin's stern expression. The boy was fine! Happy even! So why the face?

"Kenji," Kenshin interrupted the boy's tirade. The boy sobered instantly and focused on his father, "What did you say her name was?"

Kenji beamed, "Kaoru!"

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

WOW! It's back! :) Yes, it is. Thanks for reading!


	14. Found

Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

Beta: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Voice**

**14**

**Found  
**

* * *

_xxoOoxx_

_I was so blinded, stupid._

_You were there._

_Afraid._

_Persevering._

_xxoOoxx_

* * *

There was no rest to his tumbling mind. One thought led to another, one crashed into another and then they left him like a ragged mess.

Kaoru.

Was it merely coincidence? Could Yukishiro really be responsible for her disappearance? It made sense since he probably wanted to find a way to get his revenge after he was defeated by him so many years ago. Yet, this? How?

He should have killed him then. What had stopped his hand back then was still something he couldn't understand. He just _knew_ he couldn't kill him. A force, bigger than himself, had prevented him from finally sinking his blade into the criminal's heart.

What good did leaving him alive do? Had he really let the bastard live so he could kidnap Kaoru and only Kami knows what the bastard did to her? He had been a fool!

He sighed and his shoulders slumped an inch. It felt strange to be back into the assassin's skin, back to the hunt but he had no qualms with it if this meant getting Kaoru back. For so long he thought her dead; that ache corroding at him non-stop. Finding her alive and only a death's away from him was a welcome relief. He would gladly kill Yukishiro.

How was Kaoru? Was she safe? Was she sane? Did she remember him or had her memory been erased again? There was no way she would willingly stay with Enishi… could the criminal have her under some kind of threat? She knew he was the best assassin there was, she worked for him back then… though she didn't remember that… the Aku Soku San's chip had erased her memory when Sanosuke had dug it out of her head. Back then he thought it was for the best. She had forgotten he was an assassin, she forgot her time as Yukishiro's captive… she was happy. He hadn't known her for long, but her smile was radiant, her eyes shone with glee and mirth. She was a picture to behold… he tried to keep that joy inside her, to protect her peace and dreams… but he had failed.

Why didn't she recognize him when he entered the room she slept in? Did she not recognize Kenji? Why? Did she keep silent because she had to? What was her life like now? Why was she with Enishi?

How could she survive Enishi this last year when she was innocence incarnate again? How could she defend herself when she once again upheld her father's ideals with the outmost care? There was no trace of the growth she had as a martial artist now. When he met her, while she honored her father's ideals, she also knew that sometime those had to be ignored. She had _killed_ people in order to save herself and her brother… but after her memories had been erased she wouldn't even kill a rat.

She was a lamb, pushed to fight against a merciless tiger.

He should have trained her, perhaps opened up her mind against to the idea of killing. But, he didn't do that… he selfishly kept her innocent and bright. Why would he disrupt her well-earned peace? He hadn't tried to spark even some of her memories for fear she may be broken again and without repair. What a selfish bastard he had been! What a fool!

The assassin finally stopped when he reached the summit of a hill. He hid amidst the shadows of the trees that were bathed in the soft light of the fading moonlight. The sun was only two hours away and he had to use the remaining time carefully. He had to find Kaoru and if possible get her out without much fuss. How he was going to do that, he did not know. If she indeed remembered nothing, how could he make her see she had to go with him? How could he get her to understand Enishi was dangerous? Perhaps… he would be obliged to kidnap her as well. The irony!

Stealthily he walked down the hill, his eyes glowing keen amber as he watched the rustic cottage he had found Kenji hours prior.

The scent of blood ruined his inner peace and the red haired ex-assassin ran down to the familiar hut. He spread his ki rapidly, searching for any signs of Yukishiro but the house was empty, or almost. A small tickle made him hurry inside and in the main room a pair of bloodied bodies lay in the floor. Golden eyes glanced onto the first body but he doubted a headless corpse could project any ki so he moved to the remaining one. As he suspected, it was in no better shape, but the man was still alive if barely. There was a sword wound on his stomach, a pool of blood and stomach fluids under his body stating this fate easily. He was a goner.

Kenshin knelt at the man's side and waited until the man's eyes fell on him. The man's dark eyes widened and he took a strangled breath, "Red… hair…" the man whispered in a mix of confusion and wonder, "…like the boy…you, you… are him."

Kenshin nodded, "I am the assassin, the father of the boy you kidnapped," he stated and pressed his lips, "What happened here?"

The man took another breath and coughed from the pressure, "The… the woman… she left…Yuki-shi-ro… was… not pleased."

Kenshin frowned, "Kaoru escaped?" he asked in a clear voice and the man nodded his head. Kenshin nodded and came to his feet. He gave the man a last golden look, "Do you wish me to end your life?" the once assassin asked cautiously.

The man nodded his head gratefully.

**xxoOoxx**

Yahiko led the way through the dark forest muttering nonsense for his ears only. He made sure to keep his steps silent and his eyes on their surroundings at all times. Kaoru trailed close behind, her arms hugging her slender frame and lips pressed together to keep them from shivering. The temperature had dropped considerably and neither of them were of a mind to bring extra clothes to keep warm. It had been a big mistake, but stopping to make a fire or rest would be another big mistake. They had no doubt Yukishiro was after them by now… unless he was after the assassin but they doubted it. The criminal had some secret score to settle with the assassin but the man was probably far away now… and against them, who would be considered traitors… they ranked higher in his score of 'to kill' than the red haired man.

Kaoru sighed, wondering if it had really been a good idea to escape now. Nevertheless, she had little option… she had to escape Yukishiro. She could have timed it better, perhaps, but panic had played a big part on her decisions. Perhaps, too big a part. But then, why had Yahiko accepted her foolish plan? Did he know something? Had her panic panicked him as well? "Where are we going?" she finally asked in a whisper.

Yahiko sighed loudly and went on. A few moments later, after thoughtful consideration, he finally replied, "Further into China," he said simply and stopped a moment for a good look at his surroundings before moving on. In moments like this his black clothes became more useful against her half-dark clothes.

Kaoru frowned, "Why?" It made little sense to her to remain in China where Yukishiro's influence ran so strongly.

Yahiko had an easy answer for that, "We are from Japan," he began as if it was a logical train of thought, "So he will expect us to want to go there which means the port will be strongly guarded. We need another port to sail to Japan."

Kaoru nodded her head and sighed her weariness away, the air created a small fog in front of her. "It makes sense… how long do you think Enishi will take to find us?" she asked halfheartedly.

Yahiko made a disbelieving sound, "If he finds us… we may as well surrender. He will either kill us… or do with us a he wishes whether we want it or not."

Kaoru worried her lower lip," "I knew this trip was a bad idea," she finally said regretfully, "The idea of traveling with Yukishiro… then kidnapping a child?" she said somewhat upset, "I was lucky that assassin didn't behead me on the spot."

Yahiko stopped and turned towards her. His dark eyes fell on her and he glared at her, "Sometimes I am left unsure as if getting your memories erased is a curse or a blessing," he said motioning his forehead, "Of course, that's nothing that would ever happen to me… but I do wonder."

Kaoru stopped as well and rubbed her hands on her arms and glared to her younger sibling, "I am not sure either… but it isn't as if I had a say in the matter. What I do regret is not having a connection with someone with an intact mind to tell me of the times before I got my mind wiped," she said with a knowing glare towards her brother.

He shook his head tiredly, "I told you, you worked for a company at Japan," he said and then glared at her again, "You kept as much as you could from me. I guess your work wasn't the most honorable."

At this red anger seeped inside of her, "As if yours was any different," she shot back and pressed her hands to her hips in order to look intimidating, "Besides, weren't you the one who brought me here? Got my memory erased?"

He sobered and straightened, "I did," he said evenly, "but you were insane then… those memories weren't helping you any… we even had to sedate you in order to bring you to China."

Helplessness shone in her face and she turned away from him, feeling terribly bad and afraid, "Even so… memories that strong… they must have meant a lot. Even if they were hurting me… now I know nothing… I feel… I feel _so_ incomplete. As if I was missing, as if I were nothing of who I once was."

Feeling terrible and guilty Yahiko sighed and hugged his sister, who barely reached his neck. "I am sorry, Kaoru," he said softly and squeezed her tighter, a motion she returned, "Forgive me for being selfish and erasing your memory… perhaps…no, I am almost sure it was a mistake but it was too late then to fix anything," he said softly, meaning it. He had known nothing of her life… but when he had knocked her out and placed her on that ship… there had been no turning back. She had become insane in her grief and desperation to return to Japan, to her husband and son, but he couldn't go back. Not only was Katsura hot in his trail but Himura Kenshin would surely be too if he returned. That without mentioning Yukishiro also had opposed the idea of returning completely, after all, the man was very cautious of the manslayer as well. He had hoped that she would heal with him, but she only got worse. There had been no other way… only to erase her memories.

Kaoru stiffened on his embrace and when she pushed to be freed, he let her. She raised blue eyes, now black in the pitch darkness around them, to her brother and she felt her heart clench painfully, an ominous feeling rising on her unconscious, "Yahiko…"

But a noise behind them made Yahiko push her away and unsheathe his katana. Kaoru stumbled and fell on her rear by the abrupt motion but was quick to sit up. Her frightened eyes roamed her surroundings uselessly until they finally reached the vague light reflecting off her sibling's katana. Knowing their lives were at stake she quickly stood and pressed her back against a tree, "Yahiko," her whisper desperate.

He, however, kept silent. His eyes trained in front of him from where the sound had come. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to catch a silhouette but it was too dark. He cursed and gave a step back, but the motion made the newcomer react and soon enough the sound of a katana being drawn made the siblings freeze. "Kaoru… we need light," he whispered but before he could do anything else his attacker moved towards him.

Blind and only following instincts and sound Yahiko ran forward and his katana managed to clash against his opponent's. Kaoru screamed behind him but soon enough turned and began to run to a clearing a few meters away where a little moonlight seemed to permeate through the dense forest's foliage. Yahiko pushed his sword but his opponent was strong… at least it wasn't Yukishiro, if the height was any indication, "Why do you attack us?"

His opponent said nothing, only pushed further but Yahiko used that momentum to bend back and press more strongly against the opposing katana. To his surprise the man was thrown back, once again confirming this was not Yukishiro. This man weighted very little.

Yahiko decided not to lose another second and turned his back on his opponent and pushed his legs to their outmost and sped towards Kaoru. He could hear his attacker following closely, too closely. He cursed and even before he touched the moonlit field he turned with a block, but to his not so surprise his opponent made a perfectly powerful swing with his katana and disarmed him. Yahiko cried out when the katana flew away from his grasp and then another time when another swing cut into his abdomen. He fell back over a group of fallen leaves and groaned when the fall merely served to worsen his injury. Too high on adrenaline had allowed him to sit up and he looked for his katana frantically only to freeze when he saw Kaoru take the sword in her hands and run towards their attacker. "Kaoru! Don't!" he cried but she didn't heed his warning.

Her amateur swing was easily stopped and his attacker shoved against her katana making her fall back due to the force of his push. Which meant… their attacker's weight was between his and Kaoru's.

"Kaoru!" cried Yahiko as he stood and wobbled a few steps towards her with his left arm pressing his wound to stop the flow of blood.

Kaoru once again ignored him and stood. This time there was no amateur posture to her, instead a flawless grace seemed to push her to her feet. At the same time, her eyes seemed focused and more battle experienced.

This made Yahiko stop again. The change was so abrupt that it made him doubt for a moment if she was indeed his sister. He then turned to the attacker and to his surprise he had revealed himself to the light of the moon. "Himura Kenshin," Yahiko whispered in horror and then turned to Kaoru, "Kaoru! Don't fight him! You can't win!"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips before holding the sword tighter, "Why are you here? The child was unharmed… it was a mistake to kidnap a child… I never agreed… but… "

"Why did you leave, Kaoru?" The question cut like a blade, its sharp edge covered by the velvet of his voice, but nothing could hide the authority and demand behind the question.

Confusion marred Kaoru's face but before she could even think about the question something snapped in her head and her hands began to shake, quickly followed by tears. A gasp escaped her lips, followed by a breathless sob which made her lose the grip on her sword.

Yahiko was horrified and though he never thought his sister could defeat The Battousai, seeing her there with the sword had stopped him from panicking. Now panic took hold and he turned to the assassin, "Don't hurt her!" he pleaded as he threw himself to his knees, "She doesn't remember anything… we kidnapped her from the house in Tokyo…"

Angry golden eyes fell on him and he felt his inside shiver in fear but he hid it as best as he could while he bowed in front of this red haired man, fully intending to save his sister's life, beg or plead if he needed to.

A thud made one of his eyes open and he saw that Kaoru was now lying on the ground, but the assassin was still in the same place, his eyes going from one to the other thoughtfully.

"Yahiko," whispered Kaoru weakly, tears still falling from her eyes, "What is happening to me?" she then asked louder, fear evident in her sobs.

Tears pricked at Yahiko's eyes, "Just… let it flow Kaoru… rest," he tried to help her though he had no idea what was happening to her, or to her delicate mind. Her sobs only increased and each one tore a bigger hole on his chest. What had he done?

Soft scrunches of leaves told him the assassin was coming for him and he couldn't help the shiver that tore through him at the realization. He would die tonight… he deserved no less.

"Is your name Yahiko?" the assassin asked evenly.

"Yes," the tanned young man replied without raising his head.

"Is your _real_ name Yahiko?" the assassin asked again, irritation on his voice.

"Yes," Yahiko repeated.

Then a sharp hit to the back part of his neck made everything blurry… and then black. Still, not before he heard Kaoru scream his name.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try my best to solve everything in the next chapter :) I like to have stories with 'nice' numbers. 15 seems like a nice number to end a story ;)


	15. This is Forever

Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

Beta: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Voice**

**15**

_xxoOoxx_

_I finally found you, love._

_I can now hold you._

_Forever…_

_…and more._

_xxoOoxx_

* * *

Kaoru awoke to confusion and a powerful headache. Instantly her small hands caught her head and she shrunk into herself. Until she noticed she was on a bed.

She startled, opened her eyes and attempted to sit up but the abrupt movement made her sway and she fell back again. Her eyes moved all around the room but there was not enough light to see clearly. A few things she noticed. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room and she had dirtied the white sheets. Also, the scent of sea water was strong.

She was on a boat… if the way the room moved was any indication.

An unfamiliar panic made her chest clench and she jumped off the bed. The ebony haired woman cared not for the little visibility she had and she went directly to the door and opened it with a push. Blinded she ran down the only hallway and passed several rooms without looking back.

She needed to escape the boat. She did not know why… but she knew she had to escape.

She finally made it to a small room connecting with other halls and she ran for the small stairs. A cry escaped her throat as she darted across the room and held onto the railing of the stairs. She made it to the top and was about to make her final escape when strong arms yanked her up and pressed her against a hard chest as only a very hungry and very big snake would. Panic rose and she screamed out wildly but the body moved her until her face was pressed uncomfortably against the white shirt. She did her best to squirm out, to push the tall man holding her against the walls or to make him lose his balance as he descended the stairs but none of her attempts worked.

She finally felt him open a door and then close it behind her when the desperate tears finally fell. The man stopped and shouted to someone but she heard nothing. The fear was numbing her and stealing her ability to think away.

"I have to escape," she cried softly, her voice muffled against the man's chest, "I have to escape. I can't stay… I can't stay!" Unbalanced and uncaring she bit, hard, into the man's chest.

Sano yelped and pushed her away making her stumble and then fall to the floor. Kaoru missed no time and did a back flip which placed her near the door. She quickly turned the knob and ran out of the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought she was free but she collided against someone on her way out and the two of them lost their balance. Neither fell to the floor but both of them were pushed back rather unceremoniously. If Kaoru thought about muttering an apology, she had no time. The moment she found her balance she was pushed against a wooden wall.

Blue eyes widened as she turned to face her assailant and she found red hair. More from panic than any real sense of the situation she screamed and hit the man in front of her wildly, "Let me go!" The man cursed when the impacts hurt but he held on firmly. Angry, Kaoru started to elbow him and find places to hit that would hurt him even more.

"Kaoru!" yelled a familiar voice from nearby and her frantic attacks froze.

Kaoru turned to the side and saw her brother; wounded, bandaged but bloody. "Yahiko!" she cried in terror and began to push against the man holding her against the wall. "Yahiko! Yahiko!" she started screaming again but her attacks slowly subsided… unlike her screams which continued to bounce against the walls.

Kenshin felt his gut run cold when he saw her blank eyes just stare uncomprehendingly as she cried out for her younger brother's aid as if her life depended on it. It was as if something in her head had snapped and she was being held somewhere else, restrained in a memory so painful that she was unable to get out or to drift back to reality. "Kaoru!" Kenshin called in despair, "Kaoru… stop! You are safe! I am not going to hurt you!"

But it wasn't working. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't waking up.

Scared and concerned Kenshin shook her forcefully, but her unblinking eyes kept their distance… and their insanity.

"Battousai," started Yahiko from where he stood, his body tense, "Let her… don't stop her." When Kenshin turned to him with a confused glare the young man explained, "This… is a memory she should remember… even if it hurts. She should remember… try to ask her –_things_— to see if she remembers. This is the same as back then… when we took her from…the house back then."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed to an angry gold, "You did this to her?" he asked in a growl.

Yahiko's lips parted in surprise and regret and he turned away, "I didn't know she was happy!" said Yahiko softly, "I didn't know she had a child."

Kenshin's eyes were still pure rage, "You still joined with Yukishiro! Yukishiro who broke her in such a way… this is your entire fault!"

Yahiko's face scrunched in pain but he glared back, "Us fighting now will not help her! Yes! It was my fault but I did what I could! Now is your time to do something!"

They shared a glare for a moment before Kenshin turned to the woman he was pinning against the wall. She had quieted down and heavy tears fell down her cheeks. Feeling tired and sad Kenshin moved them to the small cabin where Sano watched with pity. Yahiko followed quietly and closed the door behind him. Kenshin moved to the bed, jumped over it, pressed his back against the wall and slid down with Kaoru on his lap. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, "Stay with me."

As if someone had turned on a switch Kaoru tensed and her clear eyes focused a moment on her surroundings and then clouded over again. "Nooo!" she yelled and started fighting Kenshin's hold, "I have to go! I have to go! I have to go back!"

Kenshin held her tightly, "Why? Where?"

She wasn't listening anymore. She kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Kenshin asked her various things, shook her by the shoulders, screamed some insults even but she was far gone.

After five minutes Sanosuke couldn't handle it anymore and walked out of the room to keep guard.

**xxoOoxx**

Kaoru awoke, curled beside Yahiko. She blinked a couple of times and listened around her to orient herself back to reality. She heard soft snoring and she could smell sea water. Instantly she stiffened.

Yahiko quickly noticed and his hands resting over her hair tangled in it to keep her still, "Easy," he whispered reassuringly, "We're safe." His hand released her hair and proceeded to brush it with his long fingers.

"Where are we?" she whispered back as she slowly sidled closer to him, hiding from the other unknown occupants in the room.

Yahiko pressed his hand to her back and squeezed, "We are in a boat… back to Japan."

Kaoru couldn't contain her gasp and she sat up, "What?" she asked in a normal tone of voice with blue eyes centered on his darker ones, "We made it? What happened to Yukishiro? Did he find us?" she asked one question after the other with a small furrow to her eyebrow.

Yahiko shrugged, "He didn't find us… but I'm sure he'll follow…" he said and then trailed off, uncertain about adding certain matters. When his older sister looked at him suspiciously he sighed, "We had…help."

Kaoru sat straight and fisted her hands over her lap, "What do you mean _help_?" she asked tightly, not really sure what he meant but knowing by sound it was not at all good.

"He means _me_," a new voice barged in on their conversation.

Kaoru quickly turned to the source of the voice but it was dark and she had to strain her eyes in order to see the shape of a man lying on the bed next to theirs. His silhouette was vague, but they tiny shape of a smaller body next to him made it easy to identify him. And the voice, that voice, "It's you."

He answered with a simple, "It is I."

Kaoru took a deep breath and released it, "Why are you helping us?" It made little sense. They _worked_ for Yukishiro.

The man's eyes shone a tad brighter before he spoke, "You took care of my son," the assassin said evenly, "My feud is with Yukishiro… as seems to be yours."

Kaoru watched the man carefully for a moment before turning back to Yahiko with an uncomfortable expression, "You may be…mistaken. It's true I want nothing to do with Yukishiro… but I don't plan, _we_, don't plan on fighting him," she told the assassin as her eyes leered her opinion into Yahiko, then she turned to the assassin when her brother looked away, "As for…Kenji… he was in no danger."

The man let go of a strained chuckle, "Of course… children are kidnapped every day just for nothing," he said and he sat on his bed. Kenji didn't even stir.

Kaoru's eyes went back to Yahiko. There was desperation behind her gaze and she shifted uncomfortably, "The boy was in no danger," she repeated, "Yukishiro… he said… he thinks the boy is…his or should have been." When she finished, she finally turned to the man.

His golden gaze shone even more than last time, "The boy is _my_ son," the assassin said tightly.

Kaoru nodded her head, already knowing this, "He said… Kenji's mother is alive…and he has her but no one knows. He's… crazy…he said he was going to take her… even if she didn't want to…," then she turned to Yahiko, "We must go and help her," she declared weakly. She really didn't want to go there… but she feared for this woman. Perhaps this assassin could help her.

"No," Kenshin said tightly, "She… is not there. I found where she is… 'help' must have reached her already." It was a twisted form of the truth but the episode she suffered before didn't really give him much space to be completely honest. Perhaps… once they arrived in Japan she would be more receptive of her memories.

Kaoru's shoulders relaxed and she smiled, "That's good," she said relieved, "Kenji deserves a whole family."

Eerie golden eyes snapped to her and after a minute glanced away, "That he does."

**xxoOoxx**

When the finally landed in Japan they moved to the house Kenshin and Kaoru used to share. The thought of leaving Kenji with Doctor Gensai crossed Kenshin's mind but he dismissed it. He did not want to endanger the older man and he didn't want to separate from Kenji anymore. He was lucky nothing happened to his son… but he was not about to risk it again.

Kenji was happy to be back and he happily took Kaoru's hand to show her the house. The dark haired woman gave Kenshin a confused look, almost pleading, but he merely laughed and left her to deal with the boy's antics on her own. After all… he didn't plan on letting her leave after this. She was his Kaoru, his wife and the mother of his son. It was a complication that she couldn't remember… but he guessed he could work on that one way or another.

If not… he had already made her fall in love with him once, he could do it again.

"I remember this house," Yahiko muttered softly, "What a fool I was… I thought you had erased her memory and kept her prisoner." The younger, tanned man sighed and his shoulders dropped in misery.

Kenshin said nothing for long moments, only stared at the gardens. "Katsura took mediators out of the company," Kenshin said evenly, "The way their memory can be altered makes them dangerous."

Yahiko smiled a sad smile, "That's good, I guess."

Kenshin nodded and then turned to the young man, "We must prepare… Yukishiro_ will _be coming."

**xxoOoxx**

In the following week they remained in the same house. Sanosuke was there and to everyone's surprise so was Saitou. The older man's smoking habits were the same but he had also quit the company. Now he lived as a policeman and had decided to lend his help in case things got out of hand. Besides, not even he wanted to have Yukishiro walking around.

The older swordsman was about to light another cigarette when Kaoru smacked his hand, "No more," she growled angrily, "Go outside, Kenji is here and that's not good for his health."

Saitou glared at her but she glared back and he finally left with a huff, and a murmured, "What's the problem with females and smoking?"

Sano burst out laughing from the place where he lay playing Chinese checkers with Kenji, "That old wolf deserves everything you give him Missy," he laughed and after Kenji moved his piece he made his move and then turned back to her, "Plus… I don't like him any."

Kaoru grinned, "Yeah… I know," she said and then a frown appeared on her face, "Though I can't believe how… daring I am when it comes to him. This dislike must _not_ be normal… he's pretty scary too."

Sano looked at her, really looked at her, for a moment before sharing, "That's because you knew him from… before, and you hated him." He kept his eyes on her.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted, "What?" she asked still unable to believe what she was hearing, "I knew… him? Is he someone from my past?" She fisted her hands to keep them from shaking.

Sanosuke nodded and glanced away to check in case Kenshin was close, "Jou-chan… you used to know all of us…" he said softly and then he startled when she started crying, "Jou-chan…"

She closed the distance between themselves and flung her arms around Sanosuke, "I knew there was something about you all!" she sobbed and the younger fighter squeezed her back reassuringly, "You all came back to save me!"

Tears prickled at Sano's eyes too and he let go of a strangled breath, "We did, Jou-chan. Yukishiro is our enemy… we didn't know he had you…we thought you were dead…until Kenji told us there was a Kaoru there."

She sobbed some more then turned and hugged Kenji, almost suffocating him, "Thank you, thank you, Kenji-kun!" she cried and bestowed hundreds of kisses to his mane of red hair.

**xxoOoxx**

Kaoru awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Her eyes searched about the dark room while her arms hugged Kenji closer to her.

Was it a noise?

She held herself still, trying to discern what had awoken her. Was it a threat? Had someone invaded the house?

Kenshin, Saitou and Sano had left the house the day before… but Yahiko was still there. Could it be Yahiko?

She waited some more minutes… and then she could hear the sound of footsteps…but they were normal. No one was trying to hide. She almost called out to Yahiko when a shadow appeared on the shoji screen.

"Kaoru?" whispered Kenshin's voice.

Kaoru relaxed and untangled herself from Kenji and walked out of the room. When her eyes fell upon him she froze. His eyes were glowing gold and there was no denying the blood thirst hiding behind them. She fisted her hands instinctively and if the shoji wasn't behind her she would have taken a step back. Not only were his eyes eating at her soul but his clothes were stained red, "Ke-Kenshin?"

He smirked and tilted his head to the side, "Come," he said as he extended his left hand towards her.

Kaoru looked at the offered appendage and seeing no blood on it decided to take it. She was led to the porch of the house where Sano stood with crossed arms, looking up to the night sky, Yahiko stood beside him and Saitou was in a corner…_smoking_, again. "You are all back," Kaoru said with a frown, "Where were you?"

Sanosuke was the one who turned with a happy grin, "Yukishiro is dead," he told her flatly.

Kaoru stiffened for a moment, letting the news sink in. After a moment she turned to Kenshin, "Was it you?" she asked with a disapproving frown. She disliked killing.

Sharp, amber eyes locked with hers, "No," he said blankly, "I defeated him and handed him to Saitou."

Blue eyes flew to Saitou who was expecting her gaze and he stood with arms cross, facing her, and grinning insanely, "I am the justice," he said arrogantly, "and decided he was too dangerous to keep alive."

Kaoru looked at him for a few moments and after realizing she really felt safer like this shrugged, "Whatever," she said and turned to Kenshin, "What about your woman… did you find her?"

Amber eyes flew back to her and studied her carefully for a few moments and then he nodded, "She doesn't remember me… or Kenji. Her memories were erased… she's back with her family… I think it's better this way."

Kaoru opened her mouth to object, but stopped before saying anything and really _thought_ about it. _She_ had been his wife and had mothered him a child… but then she was kidnapped by a crazed Yukishiro… and only Kami knew what had happened to her. Had she gone insane and had forgotten about them or like her she had a chip implanted in her brain? Either way… if she didn't remember… how could they make the memories come back? Forcing them will not work… it would only work to harm her. Besides… if she was happy now… "Maybe… just maybe it's for the best."

Kenshin's eyes stayed on her for long moments, even when it became uncomfortable, until he finally looked away. "This mission is done," he finally said and smiled, "Our family is back together… except Saitou… who was never part of our family."

Saitou 'tsked' from where he was and threw his cigarette to the ground, "Bastard," he cursed with a smirk, "I have my own family. I would never call _you_ family," and then with a non-committal wave of his hand and a salute left the house and walked down the darkened path towards the town.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin disapprovingly, "That wasn't very nice," she admonished softly.

Kenshin chuckled and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I think not letting him smoke is crueler," he joked back and when she flushed he chuckled again, "Go back to sleep." He then left to the bathhouse.

Sano looked at them with a grin, "Hey, Jou-chan… you know he's single, right? And his kid is a nice kid, no?" he mocked.

"Shush it!" she growled angrily, "It's not even funny!"

Sano barked out a laugh and ruffled Yahiko's hair, "I'll be going to Kyoto now… and I'll see if I can find Yahiko a job there. Boy needs the distraction."

Yahiko groaned and pushed Sano's hand away, "I am not a boy!"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. Sano was right… Yahiko… must be feeling restless… but if he left… what would happen to her… what… no. She needed to get back to her feet… she needed to stop depending on him, "Thanks… Sano."

Sano flashed her a knowing and proud smile.

_She met his expectations._

**xxoOoxx**

Many years later— "Kenshin?" she whispered in the dead of the night.

"Hn?" he asked softly, cuddling closer to her, "Are you cold?" he whispered, still cocooned by sleep. He was wearing shorter hair now, it barely reached his neck. Kaoru's was still very long.

"I had…a dream," she told him in a soft voice, "this one was nice."

Kenshin laughed softly and squeezed her. He always demanded she tell him her dreams, so he could tell her if there was truth to them. She did, automatically these days, "What happened?" he asked drowsily.

A small smile came to Kaoru's lips, "I dreamt… that I was your wife…and was Kenji's mother," she told him nostalgically, "but it was not that… I could…feel him, could see him feeding from my breasts…it was a very touching dream."

Kenshin didn't stiffen, already used to such strong emotions as these. He was glad to hear this though…and it warmed his heart a little. "Ah, such a nice dream. Maybe it did happen," he told her softly and kissed her forehead and hair.

Kaoru huffed and kissed his lips, "It really doesn't matter… I love Kenji," she told him softly and squeezed him back, "The same way I love my two daughters."

Kenshin pushed her back a little and kissed her fully to the lips while he settled above her. "I love you, you are Kenji's mother… I've told you this many times," then he kissed her again, "I so love you."

Kaoru giggled and pushed against him, "I love you too," she said and when he moved a little closer she grabbed his red hair and pulled him close to capture his lips.

Kenshin was soon distracted by her and their talking diminished to a minimum. He didn't mind though, she was with him, she loved him again. Her memories were fickle and she mostly recalled bits and pieces during small lapses at night. He didn't mind though. He loved her, her soul… not her memories. He had met her three times during his lifetime and thought she had a different backbone to her, her personality was the same. Her loving, kind and stubborn 'self' remained. That was what he loved the most about her.

They spent each other that night and he secretly hoped his efforts bore fruit nine months later. He would never forget this night… but he wasn't sure she would remember it. If a child was born of this night… he would call the child Nagori… because this was the night she remembered by herself she was Kenji's mother. Even if she would later forget it.

Love was never missing with her. There was no lack of warmth towards him or Kenji and the girls. He had no complaints about her. To him she was perfect.

She was Kaoru. She was his other half.

Finally he could rest, because this time it would be…

…Forever. Until death do them part.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**Fin**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**[*]The Voice is finally complete[*]**

**_*Nagori_**, for those who are curious, means: traces; memories; waves remain after the wind subsides

*Thanks to all of you who continued to support this story during all this time. This ending is dedicated to all of you ;] Thanks for everything!

*I also want to thank Kokoronagomu, my awesome beta-reader, for all her support and help with The Voice. Thanks for always being there!

_*Until we meet again!_


End file.
